L'Hybride
by Hero15
Summary: L'équipe de Sheppard découvre sur une planète inhabité une enfant mi- humaine, mi-Wraith. Sheppard décide d'en prendre la charge sans se douter que derrière, un Wraith la recherche et pour cause: c'est son père.
1. Chapter 1

La porte des étoiles s'ouvrit et l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard en sortit. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour scruter le paysage dévasté. En effet, il n'y avait presque plus de végétaux à part une petite forêt au nord-est de la porte, au loin, un village était en ruine. Le ciel était voilé par des nuages gris, menaçant de faire tomber la pluie. Rodney McKay se retourna vers le DHD.  
« Bon, Sheppard, il n'y a personne ici, déclara-t-il.  
-Et comment le savez-vous ? demanda Teyla.  
-Eh bien, euh… ça se voit ! »  
Ronon regarda au loin.  
« Peut-être que des gens vivent encore là-bas, dit-il en désignant du doigt le village.  
-Cela m'étonnerait ! réfuta le docteur.  
-Regardez sur le détecteur, Rodney ! grommela Sheppard. »  
En grognant, il sortit l'objet de sa poche et regarda. Il fronça les sourcils.  
« Ça alors ! Il y a une présence de vie hu… Wraith. »  
Les yeux de Sheppard s'agrandirent. Si les Wraiths étaient ici, ces saloperies de créatures les avaient sans doute déjà repérés. Il regarda Mackay.  
« Combien sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en murmurant.  
-Il n'y en a qu'un, répondit le docteur. »  
Ronon commença à partir, tranquillement, vers le village quand Teyla le rattrapa.  
« Nous devons rester ici, Ronon, pour contacter Atlantis.  
-Mais il n'y a qu'un seul Wraith !  
-Teyla a raison, poursuivit Sheppard. Nous devons rester ensemble.  
-Sheppard ! »  
L'homme se retourna et vit McKay qui tremblait légèrement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rodney ? Vous avez froid ?  
-Non… Le signe de vie se rapproche de nous et à grande vitesse ! Il faut partir ! »  
Ronon attrapa son arme et se mit à courir vers la forêt suivit de John. Les deux hommes courraient, Ronon, trop excité par le fait qu'un Wraith était ici et qu'il pouvait librement le tuer, n'était pas essouffler, tout le contraire de Sheppard. Ils traversaient un endroit beaucoup plus boisé quand quelque chose percuta John. Il s'arrêta tout de suite et baissa les yeux.  
Deux yeux de Wraith le regardaient. Deux yeux qui se trouvaient sur un visage pâle, avec les mêmes caractéristiques de ces créatures. John comprit immédiatement que la chose qui était devant lui était hybride, mi- humain, mi-Wraith, exactement comme Michael… sauf que c'était une enfant d'environ huit ans. Elle portait une robe noire déchirée, laissant voir des cicatrices et des blessures sur son corps. Ses cheveux étaient bruns-blancs et emmêlés. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise et de peur, révélant ses dents légèrement pointus. Ronon, qui s'était aperçue que son co-équipier ne le suivait pas, brandit son arme en direction de l'enfant. Celle-ci se colla contre Sheppard.  
« Sheppard, éloignez-vous d'elle ! hurla Ronon.  
-Du calme, Ronon, ce n'est qu'une enfant…  
-Une enfant Wraith ! coupa l'homme.  
-Ronon ! Baissez votre arme, c'est un ordre ! »  
Il obéit en ronchonnant. John sentit les petites mains dans son dos qui s'accrochaient à lui. Les griffes se plantaient dans son dos et cela le picotaient un peu. L'homme s'agenouilla en face d'elle.  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »  
Elle regarda Ronon, puis lui avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix.  
« Vitani.  
-Vitani… répéta John. Hey, c'est comme dans le Roi Lion ! »  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Quelque chose que tu vas bientôt découvrir. Viens. »  
Sheppard prit la main de Vitani et marcha avec elle vers la porte des étoiles. Ronon était resté en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Pourquoi Sheppard prenait ce parasite avec lui ?! Elle était Wraith ! Enfin, hybride, comme Michael ! Il savait que cette gamine allait leurs apporter des problèmes. Si les Wraiths voulaient la récupérer ou si elle avait une puce ? Est-ce que Sheppard avait pensé à ça ? Non ! Le terrien était vraiment têtu. En grognant, il se mit en route lui aussi.

La stupeur remplit le visage de Teyla et de Rodney, en voyant Sheppard arrivé, une enfant Wraith avec lui. La jeune femme comprit qu'elle était hybride, elle sentait comme Michael. Une présence qui était déroutante.  
« Composez le code d'Atlantis et prévenez Carter que nous avons une invitée.  
-Sheppard ! On ne peut pas ramener un Wraith sur Atlantis ! s'exclama McKay.  
-Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle ne va pas nous faire de mal ! »  
Le docteur souffla et composa le code. Lorsque l'iris s'ouvrit, l'enfant recula en arrière.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Vitani, tout va bien se passer ! »  
Elle regarda le visage souriant et rassurant de l'homme. Oui. Tout allait bien se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheppard entra dans le laboratoire de Rodney, qui était visiblement très en colère. Il remarqua que Vitani était aussi dans la pièce, silencieuse et assise sur une chaise. Le scientifique se tourna vers lui.  
« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rodney ? demanda John en soupirant.  
-Il y a que votre petite protégée semble apprécier détruire mes recherches !  
-Allons, ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Comment aurait-elle pu faire ça ?  
-Grâce à son merveilleux gène Wraith, une machine ancienne s'est refermé alors que j'avais réussis à l'activer après des milliards et des milliards d'essais ! »  
Il pointa le doigt sur Vitani et continua :  
« Si cette enfant ne sort pas d'ici, j'arrête l'expédition Atlantis ! »  
John leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il savait que Rodney ne repartirait pas d'ici.  
« Bon d'accord. Viens, Vitani. »  
L'enfant s'exécuta en regardant le docteur. Puis elle prit la main de l'homme et sortit. Dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta.  
« Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ?  
-Rodney n'aime pas les enfants en général, répondit le militaire en haussant les épaules, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »  
Elle ne dit rien. John savait que c'était difficile pour elle, lorsqu'ils sont rentrés et que les gardes les ont vus accompagnés d'une enfant Wraith, ils ont pointés leurs armes sur elle. De plus, Carter ne voulait pas qu'elle reste, Sheppard avait dû utiliser tous les arguments possibles pour que Vitani puisse rester. Au tout début, elle avait eu une chambre normale, surveillée par des militaires armés jusqu'aux dents et par Ronon mais après, Sheppard avait demandé ou plutôt supplié Carter de mettre Vitani dans ses quartiers. L'enfant ne faisait que confiance à lui et à quelques membres de la cité. Teyla lui avait parlé, l'enfant se sentait un peu à l'aise avec elle. La jeune femme était douce et sa voix était rassurante, tout le contraire de Ronon, qui lui hurlait dessus à chaque fois qu'elle commettait une bêtise et quand il la voyait, le Satédien n'hésitait pas à utiliser toutes formes de pièges et de phrases pour l'humilier. Quand à Rodney, le scientifique était distant avec elle. En conclusion, l'enfant se sentait bien avec John et Teyla. Et puis, il y avait aussi le docteur Beckett, qui était gentil avec elle et qui lui donnait des friandises quand elle passait le voir. On lui avait procuré des vêtements que une femme du service de médecine avait retouché à sa taille. Elle portait un pantalon militaire, un T-shirt noir et des chaussures que Carter avait demandé au SGC ainsi que d'autres vêtements pour enfants. Elle avait dû mentir pour les avoir, si jamais un des membres du SGC découvrait qu'un enfant hybride se promenait dans la cité des Anciens...  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de John, l'homme installa une télévision et prit un lecteur DVD. Puis, il sortit d'une caisse plusieurs disques.  
« J'ai demandé à Carter de me faire parvenir des dessins animés, dont le Roi Lion. Mais pour que tu comprennes ce qui se passe dans le deuxième, tu dois regarder le premier. »  
Vitani hocha la tête et monta sur le lit. Après plusieurs minutes, le militaire démarra le film et s'assit lui aussi. L'enfant hybride se pelota contre lui. Le corps de l'humain émanait une douce chaleur… C'était rassurant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Vitani fronça les sourcils en voyant le méchant, Scar, tué le gentil, Mufasa.  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le tue ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Pour prendre sa place, répondit John. Comme Mufasa est le roi de la terre des lions et que Scar pense que le trône lui revient de droit, eh bah, il fait ça.  
-Comme chez les Wraiths, murmura l'enfant.  
-Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Vitani ?  
-Rien. »  
Le silence remplit la pièce et seuls les voix des personnages de l'histoire résonnaient dans la chambre du militaire.  
Soudain, Sheppard reçut un appel radio.  
« Oui Carter ? »  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Vous êtes sûr ?»  
Il soupira. Vitani le dévisagea.  
« Bon d'accord j'arrive. »  
Le militaire se leva. Il regarda Vitani.  
« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que… Parce qu'on a besoin de toi dans une mission importante. »  
L'enfant hybride sourit et prit la main de Sheppard.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Carter, Ronon, Teyla et McKay étaient déjà là, les deux hommes ignorèrent la petite fille tandis que Teyla lui lança un sourire chaleureux. Quant à Carter, elle regarda simplement l'enfant avant de commencer à parler :  
« Bien. Une de nos équipes a repérés sur une planète un complexe Wraith abandonné. Ils ont essayés de l'ouvrir sauf qu'il faut avoir le gène Wraith pour le faire. »  
Teyla allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Carter la coupa.  
« D'après eux, un humain possédant le gène ne suffira pas à l'activer mais si c'est un Wraith... »  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur Vitani qui se cacha derrière John.  
« Mais Carter, elle est hybride et ce n'est qu'une enfant ! revendiqua John.  
-Je sais. Mais elle possède une plus grande quantité de gènes Wraith que Teyla alors vous l'emmenez avec vous sur cette planète. »  
Le militaire savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.  
« Laissez-nous nous préparer. »

La porte des étoiles se referma sur les membres d'Atlantis et sur l'enfant hybride. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la forêt, très rapidement. Vitani avait du mal à suivre. Son pied heurta soudainement une branche et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Les membres de l'équipe se retournèrent en l'entendant, Ronon pouffa en la voyant ainsi, Rodney ferma les yeux en pensant à la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir tandis que Teyla et John se précipitèrent sur elle. John la releva et épousseta ses vêtements et Teyla lui caressa la joue.  
« ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?  
-Non, ça pique un peu, répondit la petite fille en haussant les épaules. »  
La jeune femme sourit et lui prit la main alors que John lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils repartirent vers les deux hommes qui attendaient.  
« T'aurais due l'esquiver, petit Wraith, ricana Ronon.  
-Arrêtez ça Ronon ! cria John. »  
L'enfant baissa une nouvelle fois la tête et laissa des larmes coulés sur son visage. Teyla se pencha vers elle.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Rien… J'ai juste eu un peu mal. »  
La jeune femme lança un regard inquiet à John qui haussa les épaules. La petite troupe se remit en marche.  
Vitani regarda le complexe et elle pensa immédiatement à son père. Il lui manquait terriblement ainsi que sa mère, qui était morte un an avant la réapparition de son géniteur sur la Grande Maison. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien dit sur son passé aux humains, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pensés ? Elle était certaine que les scientifiques auraient fait des expériences sur elle… Elle sentit la main de John sur son épaule.  
« Il faut que tu nous aides, Vitani.  
-Je sais.  
-Rodney ! Savez-vous comment elle doit faire ? »  
Le docteur se tourna vers eux.  
« Plus ou moins… commença -t-il. A mon avis, elle doit se placer devant la porte, elle devrait s'ouvrir en analysant Vitani.  
-C'est aussi simple que ça ? demanda Teyla.  
-Oui. Les Wraiths sont de vrais flemmards... »  
Vitani grogna et se plaça devant la porte. Rodney avait raison, la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. La troupe, à l'exception de Vitani et de Ronon, sourirent de joie.  
« Allons-y ! cria John. »

« Mon Commandant ?  
-Quoi ?! »  
Le second ne broncha pas à ce ton exécrable que son supérieur avait depuis deux mois. Il regarda le grand Commandant qui se tenait assis dans son fauteuil.  
« Un de nos anciens complexes a été découvert par des humains, déclara-t-il  
-Envoyez des Darts.  
-Mais si c'est une équipe d'Atlantis, tenta le Wraith.  
-C'EST UN ORDRE ! »  
Le second grimaça mais se reprit. Il s'inclina et au moment de sortir, le Commandant l'interpella.  
« Avez-vous de nouvelles pistes ?  
-Non. Elle est certainement morte, elle était jeune et…  
-Je vous interdis de dire cela ! »  
Le second riposta en grognant et il sortit. Le Wraith se leva et se rendit à la baie vitrée de son bureau. Il regarda les étoiles, elles ressemblaient aux étincelles des yeux de sa compagne… En soufflant, il se rassit.  
Le Wraith avec l'œil étoilé caressa le pendentif autour de son cou, qui avait appartenu à sa défunte compagne… Il retrouverait sa fille, quoi qu'il advienne et peu importe qui osera se dresser devant lui. Le Wraith les écrasera d'un seul coup.


	3. Chapter 3

Vitani et Teyla s'arrêtèrent dans un des couloirs du complexe. John et Ronon se tournèrent vers elles.  
« Il y un problème ? demanda John, inquiet.  
-Les Wraiths ! cria Teyla. »  
John appela Rodney, qui déboula en courant. Ils sortirent le plus rapidement possible mais il était déjà trop tard. Un Dart passa aux-dessus d'eux et les engloutit.

Ils se réveillèrent dans une cellule organique. Vitani était debout, essayant d'ouvrir la cellule avec son gène. John se leva et lui caressa les cheveux.  
« Est-ce que tu es blessée ?  
-Non, répondit l'enfant. Je suis désolée.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Teyla en se levant.  
-Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte ! Sanglota-t-elle. »  
Le colonel s'agenouilla devant elle et mit ses mains sur des épaules. Ronon et Rodney contemplaient le ''spectacle'' en silence.  
« Allons, allons, dit l'homme en essuyant les larmes de l'hybride. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous avons été imprudents. Tu aurais due rester sur Atlantis et… »  
Un Wraith arriva devant la cellule et celui-ci reconnut aussitôt les membres d'Atlantis… et Vitani. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'avança.  
« Colonel Sheppard.  
-On a eu de la chance de tomber sur vous, sourit ce dernier.  
-En effet. »  
Vitani regarda le Wraith puis John, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils parlaient aussi… gentiment. Le regard du Wraith se posa sur elle.  
« Ah. Tu es en vie. »  
Elle feula en réponse. La créature lui lança un regard noir et invita l'équipe à le suivre.  
Dans les couloirs, il se retournait parfois pour regarder Vitani. Quelle plaie, celle-là… Pourquoi le Commandant avait-il choisit de la laisser en vie ! Ce n'était qu'un parasite, indigne de vivre aux côtés de son Commandant ! La porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il s'arrêta devant lui.  
« Mon Commandant, les Atlantes sont ici, déclara-t-il.  
-Parfait, dit-il d'une voix rauque. »  
Il les laissa seuls avec lui. John s'avança et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
« Cela fait un bail qu'on ne vous a pas…  
-PAPA ! »  
Vitani courra et sauta au cou de Todd qui sourit et qui l'étreignit tendrement. Les humains se regardèrent, en se demandant ce qui se passait.  
« Elle a bien dit ''papa'' ? Demanda Rodney.  
-Oui… répondit Teyla en fronçant les sourcils.»  
Les humains regardèrent la drôle de réunion pendant un moment.  
« Euh… Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda John.  
-C'est simple, John Sheppard. Vitani est ma fille.  
-Vous pouvez répéter ? »  
Todd posa Vitani et regarda John, qui était devenu un peu pâle ainsi que Teyla et Rodney. Quand à Ronon, sa bouche s'était ouverte mais pas refermé.  
« Cette enfant est la mienne, dit-il distinctement. C'est ma fille. »

Vitani était repartit dans les appartements de son père et l'équipe était installé à une table, attendant le retour de Todd. Celui-ci arriva et s'assit sur une des nombreuses chaises.  
« Bon. Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda sérieusement Rodney.  
-Il y a longtemps, j'ai pratiqué une expérience sur la fusion des A.D.N Wraiths et humains, expliqua le Wraith. Je voulais savoir si c'était possible qu'une humaine puisse accoucher d'un enfant Wraith.  
-Sans vouloir vous vexer, coupa Rodney, nous voulons bien se passer des détails.  
-Comme vous voudrez. Donc, j'ai réussit à combiner les A.D.N dans…  
-Ça aussi, nous voulons pas savoir, coupa John cette fois. »  
Le Wraith grogna avant de continuer.  
« L'humaine qui m'a servi de ''cobaye'' a accouchée de Vitani. Et j'ai décidé de la garder.  
-Comment ça, vous avez décidé de la garder ? demanda Teyla.  
-Normalement, une créature comme elle est impure aux yeux de mes semblables mais puisque c'est moi qui dirige cette ruche, ils n'ont pas protestés.  
-Et l'humaine ? demanda John. Où est-elle ? »  
Le Wraith grimaça avant de dire d'une voix étrange :  
« Morte. »

L'équipe était sur le point d'être raccompagné sur la planète quand Vitani arriva. Elle portait d'autres vêtements : un T-shirt noir à manche longue, un pantalon et des bottines. John lui sourit.  
« Hey.  
-Vous allez partir ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui. Nous devons retourner sur Atlantis.  
-Vous allez revenir ?  
-Cela dépendra de ton père, répondit John en le regardant. »  
Toute l'équipe du colonel lui adressa des ''au-revoir'' pas très convaincant aux yeux de l'enfant, qui regarda ses compagnons partir. Todd posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Vitani.  
« Je suis heureux que tu vas bien et que tu sois ici. »  
Elle se retourna et enlaça son père.  
« Moi aussi, papa. »

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire la suite tout de suite ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plut !**


	4. Chapter 4

Vitani regarda son père qui travaillait sur ses recherches. Une semaine s'était écoulée et l'enfant avait retrouvé rapidement ses repères. Malheureusement, Todd n'avait pas suivi le mouvement. Il était de plus en plus absorbé par ses recherches et par la gestion du croiseur. L'hybride se dirigea timidement vers lui.  
« Papa ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tani ?  
-Je… je me demandais si on pouvait sortir faire un tour dans le vaisseau.  
-Tu peux y aller sans moi, soupira le Wraith.  
-Mais je voulais qu'on soit tous les deux, supplia l'enfant.  
-Je travaille, Tani.  
-Mais…  
-Je travaille ! grogna-t-il. »  
L'enfant laissa échapper un sanglot avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix :  
« D'accord. »  
Elle s'en alla en direction de la salle commune des adorateurs. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

Syria était une adoratrice, pas n'importe laquelle, elle était celle du Commandant et donc tous les autres lui obéissaient, que ce soit homme ou femme. La jeune femme était assise sur un canapé, en compagnie de Drèv, un adorateur. Syria portait une robe marron et blanche, ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en couette tandis que Drèv portait une chemise noir avec une veste marron, un pantalon noir et des bottes. Les cheveux noirs de l'homme étaient en arrière et ses yeux bleus regardaient le regard vert émeraude de son amie.  
« Tu le savais ? demanda Drèv.  
-De quoi ?  
-Eh bien… Que le Commandant avait une fille.  
-Oui mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, jusqu'à récemment, sourit la jeune femme.  
-Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et sa mère ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle était son ancienne compagne et il testait quelque chose. Et ils ont fait ce qu'il avait à faire…  
-Donc tu ne sais pas grand-chose, soupira Drèv.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je savoir ce genre de choses ? Je te signale que le Commandant ne me dit rien à propos de sa vie privée et de ses recherches ! »  
L'homme leva les mains.  
« Calme toi, Syria, c'était juste pour savoir… »  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et les deux adorateurs se tournèrent en entendant du bruit. C'était Vitani qui pleurait silencieusement. Drèv se leva et se dirigea vers l'enfant.  
« Hey Tani ! Ça va ?  
-Pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi ? demanda l'hybride. »  
Drèv fronça les sourcils et regarda Syria. Elle semblait elle aussi inquiète et désireuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. L'adorateur prit l'enfant dans ses bras et s'assit avec elle sur le canapé. Vitani se colla contre le torse musclé de Drèv. La jeune femme essuya les larmes de l'hybride.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ? questionna tendrement Syria.  
-J'ai simplement demandé à papa de se balader avec moi…  
-Et c'est lui qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ?  
-Oui… Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ? »  
L'adoratrice se mordit les lèvres tandis que Drèv bouillonnait de colère à l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-on refuser une faveur à Tani ? De plus, c'était le rôle du Commandant de s'occuper d'elle pas des adorateurs.  
« Il t'aime Tani, assura d'une voix douce Syria, sauf que ça ne se voit pas. Les Wraiths ne sont pas comme les humains. Ils ne montrent jamais leurs sentiments.  
-Mais moi je suis Wraith ! rétorqua l'enfant.  
-Et tu as un côté humain, dit Drèv en caressant la joue de l'hybride. Je sais que c'est dur Tani.  
-Non. Tu ne sais pas.»  
Le ton que prit Vitani ne surprit pas les deux adorateurs. Elle était le fruit de l'union entre l'un des plus grands Commandants Wraiths et d'une humaine. L'enfant sortit de l'étreinte de Drèv et se dirigea vers sa chambre, qui était dans les appartements de son père.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, le second de son père, Akamaï, lui feula dessus. Elle répliqua en lui envoyant une insulte à travers son esprit. Le second montrât ses crocs et se dressa. Vitani le regardait, impassible. Elle savait très bien que si un des Wraiths de son paternel la touchait, le châtiment serait expéditif.  
« Tani. »  
Elle arrêta de soutenir le regard d'Akamaï et vit son père qui approchait. Le second se raidit, s'inclina légèrement devant son supérieur et sortit. Le grand Wraith regarda son enfant.  
« Tani, pourquoi es-tu partit sans mon autorisation ? »  
Elle avait complètement oublié cela ! Vitani se mordit la lèvre et bafouilla des excuses. Elle entendit son père expirer bruyamment et le plissement du cuir, signifiant qu'il venait de s'agenouiller. Todd prit le menton de son enfant pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Pourquoi es-tu sortit sans m'avoir consulté avant ?! »  
La voix avait été dure et claire. On aurait dit qu'il interrogeait un de ces soldats ! Vitani ne put empêcher quelques larmes coulé.  
« Ne me fais pas répéter Vitani ! cria le Wraith en serrant le menton.  
-Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !  
-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, sourit son père d'une façon sadique. »  
Elle comprit rapidement qu'est-ce que son père allait lui faire. Une de ses mains se détacha de la peau et se leva. Vitani ferma les yeux, en attendant le coup. Mais il ne vient pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, l'enfant fut surpris de voir un des lieutenants de son père qui venait de lui attraper sa main pour empêcher de la frapper. L'enfant le reconnut : c'était Thiver, elle pouvait le reconnaître grâce à ce tatouage tribal autour de son œil droit. Son père lui feula dessus.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!  
-Protéger votre progéniture, répondit tranquillement le Wraith.  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Elle est ma propriété ! »  
Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Vitani. Donc c'était comme ça que son père la considérait ? Comme un vulgaire objet, au pire comme une esclave… Todd se redressa et se dégagea de l'emprise de son lieutenant. Il le fusilla du regard mais le guerrier ne broncha pas.  
« Refaites cela et je vous tuerais. »  
Il sortit sans demander son reste.

Thiver regarda l'hybride qui pleurait, recroquevillé contre le mur. Il détestait le comportement de son supérieur. Il avait désiré cette enfant, cherchant et fouillant chaque recoin de Pégase pour la retrouver et maintenant qu'elle était ici, il la traitait comme un meuble. Le Commandant ne s'occupait pas d'elle, c'était deux adorateurs qui le faisaient et lui-même. Thiver s'agenouilla devant elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? »  
Comme toute réponse, l'enfant balbutia quelques mots.  
 _Thiver !_  
Il ferma les yeux et ignora l'ordre de son Commandant. Il continua de regarder Vitani.  
 _Thiver ! Ne me faîtes pas regretter de vous avoir sauvé !_  
Le Wraith grogna et l'enfant leva les yeux vers lui. Vitani avait toujours été impressionné par ce Wraith… Il ne l'avait jamais rejeté et s'occupé bien d'elle, tout comme Drèv et Syria. Il semblait mener une bataille intérieur et elle comprit pourquoi.  
« Vous… Vous devriez y aller, chuchota Vitani. »  
Thiver la regarda.  
« Êtes-vous certaine que ça va aller ?  
-Oui… »  
Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Tani attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de ressortit vêtu d'une robe blanche en coton. Elle se réfugiât sous les couvertures de son lit et colla contre elle une peluche en forme de lapin. Vitani pleura pendant une bonne heure avant de succomber au sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Thiver était en colère contre son supérieur et contre lui-même. Vitani était la fille de son Commandant, celui-ci avait donc tous les droits sur elle. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il défendu ? Vitani était une créature imparfaite mais il subsistait en elle beaucoup de gènes Wraiths et donc Thiver ne faisait pas la différence. Après tout, les Wraiths les plus anciens veillaient sur les plus jeunes, pendant leurs périodes primaire et secondaire.  
Le Wraith s'affala dans un des fauteuils se trouvant dans le laboratoire de Etéocle son ''meilleur'' ami et compagnon d'arme depuis sa naissance. Il avait exactement le même âge, c'est-à-dire… cinq cents soixante-dix-huit ans. Un peu près. La porte s'ouvrit et le scientifique entra dans la pièce, une mallette sous le bras.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-J'avais envie de te voir et de te parler du comportement du Commandant avec…  
-On verra ça plus tard, coupa le Wraith, regarda ça. »  
Il posa la mallette qui se déplia en un objet carré en bas et circulaire en haut. Thiver se leva et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du scientifique.  
« C'est une machine Ancienne ?  
-Oui.  
-Et comment comptes-tu faire pour l'activer.  
-Je ne sais pas mais… si j'essayais ça… »  
Le Wraith tapota des touches sur des écrans incrustés dans la machine. Après plusieurs tentatives, la machine s'alluma et devient bleu. Thiver n'était pas du tout rassuré.  
« Si c'est une bombe, je jure que je vais…  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je sais ce que je fais. »  
Thiver se rassit dans son siège et observa son ami bidouiller la machine.

Vitani regarda son père qui tournait en rond dans la pièce depuis au moins dix minutes et qui grommelait des choses incompréhensibles. Elle avait tenté de lui parler, elle s'était même excusée ! Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il faisait la sourde oreille. L'enfant souffla et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais au moment où la porte allait s'ouvrir, son père l'arrêta en la prenant par son poignet et la retourna face à lui.  
« Tu restes ici !  
-Mais papa…  
-Ecoute Tani, je sais que nous avons été séparés longtemps mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire passer pour un imbécile !  
-De quoi tu parles ? demanda étonné l'enfant.  
-Tu le sais très bien ! »  
Il prit violemment les poignets de l'hybride et se mit à les serrer de plus en plus fort. Vitani sentait les os qui commençaient à céder.  
« Tu me fais mal ! »  
Elle remarqua les pupilles dilatés de son père. Tani comprit immédiatement pourquoi son père était dans cet état. Le manque de nourriture était la cause de la fatigue des Wraiths mais dans certains cas lorsqu'un Wraith ne se nourrissait plus depuis deux ou trois, la fatigue se transformait en violence et parfois en hallucination. C'était pour ça que son père était méchant et violent. L'enfant alla dans l'esprit de son père et tenta de le calmer mais cela ne fonctionna pas.  
« Papa… S'il te plaît… J'ai mal… »  
Aucune réaction. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Vitani.  
« Papa… Je t'en prie… Tu me fais peur… »  
Les pupilles redevinrent normaux et le Wraith la lâcha enfin. L'hybride se frotta les poignets légèrement bleuis avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, sous le regard de son père.

Todd regarda le corps séché de l'humain consommé partir, traîné par deux gardes. Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille. En entrant, il constata qu'elle s'était ''protéger''. Plusieurs peluches l'entouraient et elle dormait profondément. Le Wraith entra doucement dans l'esprit de son enfant pour vérifier si tout se passait bien. Ensuite, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et caressa ses cheveux. Il s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir fait du mal. Il aimait son enfant plus que tout et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. Il sentit que ses yeux se fermaient mais le vaisseau hurla à travers son esprit. Il se redressa et lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux du Commandant alla de Vitani à la paroi du croiseur. Le Wraith se leva et sortit en courant. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de dangereux...

« Ah bravo ! C'est un coup de maître ! »  
Etéocle était complètement dépassé par la situation. La machine brillait et il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Thiver avait tenté lui aussi de l'arrêter en tirant plusieurs fois dessus avec son pistolet paralysant mais rien ne s'était passer. Soudain, le Commandant entra et les deux Wraiths se raidirent. Leur supérieur se dirigea directement vers l'objet et l'éteignit en quelques secondes. Ensuite, il parla tranquillement au croiseur pour lui expliquer la situation. Enfin, il se tourna vers les deux Wraiths.  
« Auriez-vous oublié le Credo ? »  
Ils grimacèrent. Ils n'avaient aucune excuse.  
« Règle cinq : si on trouve une machine ancienne ou d'une autre technologie, on prévient son supérieur. C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer, dicta Todd en fusillant du regard Etéocle.  
-Mon Commandant, je pensais que…  
-Et on n'essaye en aucun cas de l'allumer ! Coupa rageusement le Wraith. Si un autre incident de ce genre se produit, je n'hésiterai pas à vous dégradez ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
-Oui, mon Commandant, bredouillèrent les deux créatures en même temps.  
-Parfait. »  
Leur supérieur quitta la salle, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Vitani était existé depuis les deux derniers jours. Le croiseur allait se déposer sur une planète pour quelques petits ajustements et réparations. L'enfant se dirigea en courant vers le laboratoire de son père pour une petite requête. Elle entra et sauta sur les genoux de Todd.  
« Tani ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça quand j'étais dans le laboratoire ! gronda le Wraith.  
-Je sais… »  
Son père tapota sur une étrange machine. Pendant quelques minutes, Vitani hésita à lui demander de sortir du vaisseau.  
« Papa ?  
-Hum ?  
-Lorsqu'on sera sur la planète, est-ce que je pourrais sortir et me balader ?  
-Oui. »  
L'enfant allait sauter de joie avant que Todd finisse sa phrase :  
« Mais Akamaï viendra avec toi.  
-Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Parce que tu es encore petite et que cette planète est peut-être dangereuse, répondit en soupirant son père.  
-Je ne suis pas petite ! Je suis assez grande pour…  
-Vitani, c'est soit ça, soit rien ! grogna le Wraith. »  
L'hybride baissa la tête en signe d'abandon. Son père ébouriffa ses cheveux et se leva, laissant la place à son enfant. Vitani fixa la drôle de machine avant de tendre la main et de toucher l'objet. La machine s'alluma d'un coup et elle recula. Sa tête se cogna contre le dossier du fauteuil. Todd se tourna vers elle et se précipita sur son enfant. Ses yeux allèrent d'elle à la machine. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.  
« Tani. Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?  
-Bah… J'ai touché ce truc.  
-Si tu as réussis à l'allumer, c'est que tu as… des gènes Anciens combinés avec des gènes Wraiths, murmura-t-il. »  
Vitani regarda son père, il avait l'air inquiet et soucieux. Puis, il prit son enfant dans ses bras et la déposa sur une table organique. Il saisit une aiguille.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tani. Je vais juste te prélever un peu de sang.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je veux l'analyser. »  
L'enfant hocha la tête et baissa sa manche de sa chemise là où on voyait bien sa veine. Son père saisit doucement son bras et Vitani ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une petite piqure puis, plus rien. Le Wraith lui caressa la joue.  
« C'est terminé. »  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et son père se réinstalla à sa place pour étudier son sang. Elle sortit du laboratoire, des questions pleins la tête.

« Je suis désoler mon Commandant mais je ne peux pas.  
-Et pourquoi Akamaï ? »  
Le Wraith regarda son supérieur, il était à court d'arguments. Le Commandant croisa les bras.  
« Je sais très bien pourquoi vous ne voulez pas. Vous êtes dégoutez d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est une créature imparfaite, mon Commandant, pourquoi doit-elle vivre parmi…  
-Elle vit ici puisque c'est MA fille. C'est moi qui prends les décisions sur ce croiseur !  
-Oui mais elle n'est pas comme nous ! »  
Le Commandant se leva d'un bond, attrapa son second par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur.  
« Ne redîtes plus jamais ça de mon enfant ! feula Todd.  
-Vos soldats ne veulent pas d'elle, continua Akamaï, vous ne sentez pas leurs esprits qui deviennent hostiles lorsqu'ils la voient ?  
-Taisez-vous ! Je vous interdis de dire cela ! La prochaine fois, c'est la mort ! »  
Il lâcha son second qui se releva en s'aidant du mur membraneux. Pourquoi son Commandant ne voyait-il pas la vérité en face ? Pourquoi se voilait-il la face ? Cette créature qu'il osait appellé ''sa fille'' n'était qu'un misérable parasite, une véritable vermine qu'il se devait d'anéantir pour le bien de son supérieur ! En grognant, il sortit de la pièce, un plan dans l'esprit.

« Tani, tu me promet de faire attention ?  
-Oui. Je dois obéir à Akamaï et ne pas m'éloigner de lui, répéta l'enfant en levant les yeux vers le ciel.  
-Bien. »  
Akamaï était à l'orée de la forêt, attendant que son Commandant lâche la batarde. Elle courra vers lui et lui sourit avec ce sourire impertinent qu'il détestait tant ! Ils se mirent en marche dans la sombre forêt.

Ça faisait une heure qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt et Vitani lui avait parlé durant toute la promenade. En ce moment, l'enfant jouait dans un petit carré fleurie. Il avait enfin un moment de répit et il en avait profité pour s'assoir sur un tronc. Soudain, le Wraith regarda le ciel. Il sentait des présences affamés et énervés… Un Dart passa au-dessus d'eux et Akamaï comprit rapidement ce qu'il allait se passer et à qui appartenait ces Darts. Le Commandant Fractoss, l'un des plus grands et des plus cruels Commandants de son siècle. Il fallait partir et vite. Au moment où il allait appeler Vitani, quelque chose le percuta. Un autre rayon paralysant sortit de nulle part. Il s'effondra au sol et il eut juste le temps de voir l'hybride se faire enlever par des soldats.

« Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi ! »  
Vitani se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Deux soldats Wraiths encore plus massifs et imposants que ceux de son père l'avaient empoigné par les bras et guidé par un Wraith qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les soldats la traînèrent dans la forêt pendant une demi-heure avant de la jeter devant un autre Wraith avec un tatouage en forme de triangle autour de l'œil. Celui-ci s'agenouilla et empoigna l'hybride par les cheveux.  
« Tiens tiens mais qu'avons-nous là ?  
\- Une hybride, mon Commandant, répondit le Wraith qui se tenait derrière elle.  
-Je le vois, imbécile ! Mais est-ce une expérience ou autre chose ?  
-Mon père vous tuera ! feula l'enfant.  
-Ah… Et qui est ton père ?  
-Asashin ! répondit la petite fille rageusement. »  
Elle lut de la surprise sur le visage du Commandant puis il se mit à rire.  
« Ce cher Asashin a donc une fille ! gloussa-t-il. Peut-être que tu vas m'être utile, gamine. »  
Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, le Wraith leva sa main et l'assomma en un coup en visant le cou.

Fractoss était assis dans un fauteuil, ricanant à la vengeance qu'il préparait contre Asashin, ce sale traître ! Il allait enfin avoir sa revanche contre ce félon humanisé! Le Wraith se leva et sourit en regardant l'hybride qui était encore inconsciente par terre devant lui. Elle avait si l'air innocente… Une innocence qu'il allait retourner contre Asashin…


	7. Chapter 7

Vitani se réveilla sur un autre vaisseau et dans une grande pièce peu décorée. Il y avait quelques fauteuils et tables. Elle sentit une présence puissante, froide et hautaine, encore plus odieuse que celle d'Akamaï. L'hybride se leva et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le Wraith qui l'avait assommée. Répondant à son instinct, elle lui sauta au cou, les griffes et les crocs bien en évidences. Mais elle retomba aussitôt au sol, une douleur atroce dans les côtes. Puis, l'enfant fut redressé grâce à ses cheveux.  
« Bien, bien, susurra le Wraith, on dirais que tu t'es reposée.  
-Mon père vous tuera !  
-Oh, j'ai peur ! sourit-il. »  
Il la balança contre le mur, l'hybride cria de douleur et mit ses mains en protection sur son ventre meurtrie. Le Commandant s'approcha en riant, appréciant de la voir souffrir. Il s'agenouilla et l'empoigna par les cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde.  
« Je n'aime pas faire payer les autres, je préfère m'en prendre directement aux personnes concernés, celles qui m'ont fait du mal, tu comprends ?  
-Oui…  
-Et tu sais ce que ton père m'a fait ? »  
Elle secoua la tête négativement.  
« Il m'a volé des données précieuses, il a détruit trois de mes croiseurs et surtout… il a tué ma Reine bien-aimé ! »  
Le Commandant lui fracassa le crâne contre le sol ensuite, il la releva. Un filet de sang coulait du haut de son front et elle pleurait, les larmes se mélangeaient au sang.  
« Il est temps que ton père paye ! »  
L'enfant dressa des boucliers mentaux, comme on lui avait appris, mais le Commandant les détruisit d'un coup en violant son esprit. Il fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche de choses intéressantes et il trouva l'adresse d'Atlantis, l'information que cherchaient toutes les Reines Wraiths. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il pourrait se joindre à une autre faction ? Avec un sourire triomphal aux lèvres, il trafiqua l'esprit de Vitani, pour enfin assouvir sa vengeance.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DÎTES ?! »  
Asashin se dressa d'un coup. Son second était devant lui et venait de lui annoncer ce qu'il redoutait le plus : son enfant avait été capturé par Fractoss. Thiver et Etéocle étaient aussi présents et fixaient Akamaï qui se tenait au centre. Il grimaça avant de continuer très lentement :  
« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, j'ai été tout de suite paralysé. »  
Le Commandant frappa la paroi membraneuse de ses poings en hurlant de couleur. Les deux autres Wraiths se regardaient inquiets, si s'aurait été un autre Commandant, Asashin aurait réagi immédiatement mais là, il s'agissait de Fractoss, l'un des pires ennemis de leur Commandant. Etéocle s'avança.  
« Mon Commandant, nous avons une chance de les rattraper.  
-Et comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda Akamaï. »  
Le Wraith feula légèrement.  
« Vous avez placé un émetteur sur elle, non ? Il suffirait juste de l'activer et…  
-Et nous pourrions retrouver Vitani, termina Asashin, visiblement soulagé.  
-Mon Commandant, si je peux me permettre de vous… commença Akamaï.  
-Thiver, vous prenez le contrôle des troupes, coupa le Commandant.  
-Quoi ?! Mais…  
-Vous m'avez déçu Akamaï, j'aurai du vous tuer pour avoir laissé mon enfant aux mains de l'ennemi. Mais nous allons avoir de tous les Wraiths ici. »  
Thiver sourit alors que Akamaï sortit de la pièce furieux d'un telle affront. Asashin se tourna vers son nouveau second :  
« Donc, Thiver, vous remplacerez Akamaï.  
-A vos ordres, mon Commandant !  
-Etéocle, activez l'émetteur et rapidement ! »  
Le scientifique hocha la tête et sortit en courant de la pièce. Thiver s'en alla, le temps d'entendre les indications de son Commandant. Asashin s'affala dans un fauteuil qui traînait dans la pièce et sortit de son col deux chaînes en argent où était accroché deux pendentifs : une avec un croissant de lune et l'autre représentant le soleil et la lune ensemble.  
« Tu vas me le payer, Fractoss, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, tu vas payer l'affront que tu viens de me faire subir ! En enlevant ma fille, tu ne fais que de te précipiter dans la fosse de la mort ! » 


	8. Chapter 8

Ils avaient enfin repérés le vaisseau de Fractoss et se préparaient à l'aborder. Asashin était dans son Dart, attendant que Thiver lui dise le bon moment pour entrer dans le croiseur de Fractoss. Des coups s'échangèrent puis le Wraith sentit que ses soldats étaient heureux d'avoir endommagé le vaisseau ennemi.  
« Mon Commandant, il y a une brèche dans le hangar !  
-Parfait. »  
Il ordonna aux autres de le suivre, de tuer tous les ennemis mais de laisser Fractoss en vie. C'était à lui que revenait le privilège de le tuer !

Le Wraith, avec une patrouille, éliminèrent plus de cents soldats. Il pouvait sentir l'esprit de sa fille, ses boucliers étaient faibles et il n'eut pas de mal à localiser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il défonça la porte et découvrit Fractoss, couteau à la main, qui s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge de SA fille ! Avec un rugissement de colère, il envoya valser l'ennemi au sol. Asashin prit son enfant par ses épaules.  
« Tani ! Je suis là, tu es en sécurité maintenant.»  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant et pourtant, le Wraith n'était pas soulagé. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement.  
« Vitani, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait… »  
L'hybride griffa sévèrement son père à la joue. Le Wraith hoqueta de surprise avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il regrettait de faire du mal à son enfant mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il plaqua sa fille au sol et lia ses petites mains dans son dos. Elle feulait, crachait, grognait… Tout comme un enfant Wraith qui se défendait. Asashin se tourna vers Fractoss, qui arborait un sourire triomphant mais qui était aux mains de ses soldats.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!  
-Moi… Rien du tout… »  
Il se leva et lui donna un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le Wraith cracha un peu de sang avant de sourire.  
« D'accord… Je lui ai redonné toutes ses forces de Wraith. En trafiquant sa mémoire. Ça a été vraiment facile, en même temps, c'est une hybride, se moqua-t-il. »  
Fractoss se prit un deuxième coup de poing.  
« Emmenez-le. Je vais m'occuper de son cas demain, ordonna le Commandant. »  
Puis, Asashin se tourna vers son enfant qui avait réussi à casser les cordes et qui se ruait sur lui. Elle le mordit, le griffa et lui fila des coups. Il appellé mentalement un soldat et lui ordonna, à contrecœur, de la paralyser. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il souleva sa fille et l'emmena dans son Dart. Fractoss allait lui payer ça…

Une semaine était passé après que Todd ait sauvé Vitani et celle-ci ne se laissait plus approcher. Syria et Drèv avaient tentés de lui parler mais ils étaient ressortis plus vite que prévu. Même Thiver et Etéocle avaient eux aussi tentés mais sans résultat. D'après ce dernier, Fractoss avait réussi à détruire ses souvenirs et fallait une sorte de choc pour qu'elle se souvienne et qu'elle arrête d'attaquer tout le monde. Asashin regarda tristement la porte de la chambre verrouillé de son enfant. Soudain, une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Il ôta son manteau et ouvrit la porte. Vitani lui sauta dessus et le griffa au visage. Le Wraith réussit à s'agenouiller et la bloqua contre lui. Tani lui donna plusieurs coups, déchirant le simple haut noir qu'il portait, le mordait…  
« Tani. Je t'aime, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, dit le Wraith d'une voix aussi douce que possible. »  
Pas de réaction.  
« Je suis désolé de tout cela, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Pardonne-moi, Tani… »  
Elle le mordit au cou.  
« Je t'aime, Tani. »  
Il embrassa son enfant sur le front et ce fut le choc tant espéré. Vitani s'évanouit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de dire de sa voix d'enfant :  
« Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Il avait pleuré. Devant elle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'en voulait. Allongé dans le lit de sa fille, Asashin lui caressait tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'elle dormait. Pleurer était la pire chose qui pourrait arriver à un wraith, après de crier de douleur et de se laisser capturer, c'était considéré comme des actes de faiblesses. Vitani ne se souvenait de rien, même pas de son enlèvement et c'était une bonne chose, il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer des choses d'adultes. D'ailleurs, il avait terminé les tests A.D.N de Tani et cela concluait bien ce qu'il pensait : elle avait à la fois des gènes wraiths et des gènes anciens. Une combinaison vraiment rare… Vitani remua et ouvrit les yeux.  
« Tu ne dors pas ?  
-Non.  
-Tu es fatigué, continua l'enfant. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas te reposer ? »  
Ça alors… Elle se souvenait même de choses qui dataient de longtemps… Le wraith ne répondit pas. Il était capable de ne pas dormir pendant un mois mais il y avait un prix : il se fatiguait plus vite. Il s'allongea sur le dos et Vitani grimpa sur lui.  
« Tu devrais dormir, conseilla le wraith.  
-Toi aussi.  
-Tani, tu dois être en forme. »  
Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
« D'accord, je vais dormir. »  
Asashin sourit et déposa sur le front de son enfant un baiser. Ça faisait bizarre de se comporter ainsi mais il s'était promis d'être un peu plus doux avec elle. Il la recouvrit de couvertures et de fourrures. Tani attrapa une peluche en forme de lapin noire et la serra contre elle. Le wraith attendit qu'elle s'endorme et sortit pour se diriger vers son laboratoire.

Etéocle était penché sur sa tablette quand Drèv entra. Le wraith se leva.  
« Vous m'avez demandé ?  
-Oui, on m'a dit que tu t'y connaissais en mécanique et dans d'autres choses concernant la construction, répondit Etéocle.  
-Eh bien, oui, admit l'adorateur.  
-Regarde ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, en toute honnêteté. »  
Il donna la tablette à Drèv qui plissa des yeux et observa le moindre détail d'une sorte de super-Dart. Il posa l'objet sur la table et posa son doigt sur une partie qui semblait être le moteur.  
« Le moteur est trop gros, il ne tiendra jamais dans un si petit espace. De plus, il est trop à l'arrière. Il vaut mieux le mettre à l'avant et réduire sa taille.  
-Oh, dit le wraith en regardant.  
-Les ailes doivent être un peu plus penchées pour que le Dart aille plus vite. Enfin, c'est mon avis. »  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Drèv s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la pièce. Etéocle n'était pas stupide, il avait fait exprès de laisser ce genre de fautes pour observer la réaction de Drèv. Celui-ci avait un véritable don, c'est pour ça que le wraith l'aimait bien et le considérait un peu comme son égal dans son domaine. En soupirant, il se mit à corriger ses erreurs.

Thiver pilotait le vaisseau depuis un bon moment. Il avait compris que le Commandant avait besoin de se reposer et de s'occuper de Tani. Celle-ci avait été « guérie » grâce à son père et à ce fameux choc émotionnelle. Il sourit. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Le wraith jouissait d'une grande et prestigieuse place dans la hiérarchie wraith. Son Commandant le dominait mais lui il dominait tous les autres et ceux-ci le respectaient sauf Akamaï. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que l'ancien second passait près de lui, soit celui-ci l'insultait mentalement, montrait ses crocs ou bien feulait. Mais Thiver s'en fichait. Il questionna le vaisseau à propos de son état et le croiseur lui répondit que tout se passait bien, qu'il ne détectait aucun problème.

 _Le wraith se jeta sur elle, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui montrât son père en train de se faire tuer, devant elle. Vitani hurlait, se débattait mais l'hideux wraith ne se laissait pas faire. Il sortit un grand couteau et le leva. L'enfant hurla._

Vitani se réveilla, la peur au ventre et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce s'éclaircit légèrement, on pouvait voir les meubles mais aussi les étranges ombres. Il y avait un monstre dans sa chambre, elle ne savait pas où mais elle en était certaine. Tout en serrant sa peluche contre elle, Tani se rua vers le laboratoire de son père et lui sauta dessus.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Il… il y a un monstre dans ma chambre ! sanglota l'enfant.  
-Un monstre ? répéta le wraith. Tu es sur ?  
-Oui ! »  
Elle se recroquevilla contre lui. Asashin se leva, soulevant avec lui sa fille visiblement morte de peur et terrifiée. Il entra dans la chambre, la déposa sur son lit et remit les couvertures en place.  
« Il n'y a aucun monstre ici, Tani.  
-Si ! »  
Il soupira puis l'hybride ajouta, d'une petite voix :  
« Tu peux rester dormir avec moi ? »  
Le wraith était stupéfait, il lui fallut un grand moment pour comprendre la commande.  
« Non, dit-il fermement. Je ne peux pas.  
-S'il te plait, insista-t-elle en faisant ce que les humains appelaient « les yeux doux ». »  
Comment résister ? Asashin acquiesça avant de retirer ses bottes, sa veste, son haut et de les jeter par terre. Dès qu'il fut dans le lit, son enfant se pelota contre lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, le monstre ni le méchant wraith allait venir. S'ils oseraient la toucher, son père les réduirait en poussière !

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je me suis cassé le poignet (bien sûr c'était celui avec qui j'écrivais…) et je ne pouvais donc pas écrire (l'excuse la plus bidon du monde qui est pourtant vrai.). Je suis encore une fois désoler mais j'essaierais d'écrire au plus vite la suite et j'attends avec impatience vos retours ! ^^**

 **Hero15**


	10. Chapter 10

Le jeune wraith était assis dans la pénombre d'une cellule organique. Ses vêtements étaient légèrement déchirés et il avait de nombreuses blessures sur le corps. Il venait d'une autre faction, une faction rivale du Commandant qui l'avait capturé. Il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, pas plus, enfin, en apparence. Soudain, des soldats entrèrent et l'empoignèrent durement par les poignets. Il émit un long gémissement en comprenant où les soldats l'emmenaient.

Vitani errait dans les couloirs du vaisseau, à la recherche de son père. Elle avait croisé Syria et Drèv et leur avait demandé où était Asashin mais elle repartit bredouille. L'hybride entra dans une énième pièce non verrouillé et découvrit un enfant wraith attaché. Elle devina que la pièce où elle se trouvait était une salle de torture et que le jeune qui se tenait devant elle était un prisonnier. Mais malgré ça, elle s'avança et ordonna au vaisseau de le libérer. Celui-ci l'obéit sans rechigner. L'enfant la regarda avec crainte et commença à trembler.  
« Salut, dit-elle doucement et en souriant, je m'appelle Vitani et toi ?  
-Aslan, répondit-il dans un murmure.  
-C'est mon père qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt ses blessures.  
-Oui… Pourquoi es-tu ici puisque tu es la fille du Commandant ?  
-Tu es blessé, viens. »  
Elle l'aida à se lever puis l'entraîna dans les couloirs peu empruntés par les autres wraiths.

Lorsqu'Asashin entra dans la pièce et qu'il constata l'absence du jeune captif, il eut une colère terrible. Il avait convoqué Thiver pour le retrouver et celui-ci s'était attelé rapidement à la tâche. Après tout, ce gamin ne devait pas être loin. Le wraith entra dans son salon et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Et là, il eut une deuxième surprise et de très mauvais gout. Son enfant dormait paisiblement et à côté d'elle se trouvait le prisonnier ! Vitani ouvrit les yeux et fusilla du regard son père qui s'approchait à grand pas du lit. Elle se mit entre le jeune captif et son paternel et commença à feuler. Asashin comprit qu'elle le protégeait, comme une Reine veillant sur sa progéniture. Il grogna avant de lui adresser un message télépathiquement :  
 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?!  
-Ça ne te regarde pas.  
-Tani, c'est un ennemi !  
-Non, c'est mon frère ! »  
_Il fut surpris de ces derniers mots. Il regretta immédiatement de lui avoir dit qu'à une époque, un wraith considérait un autre wraith comme un frère, même si il venait d'une autre faction.  
 _« Ça suffit Vitani ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes interventions dans mes affaires ! gronda le wraith.  
-Pourquoi es-tu si odieux avec Aslan ?!  
-Ah ! Parce qu'en plus il t'a dit comment il se nommait !  
-Oui ! Et il m'a dit ce que tu lui as fait ! rugit l'enfant. »  
_Aslan gémit doucement dans son sommeil et Tani le borda rapidement. Asashin s'approcha d'elle.  
 _« Ecoute, ce jeune est né au sein d'une faction rivale de la nôtre. Il est naturel que je lui pose des questions sur nos ennemis.  
-Tu appelles ça posé des questions ! Torturez un gamin juste parce que c'est un ennemi ! »  
_Le paternel ressentit une certaine fierté en écoutant sa fille, dressé devant lui, les poings serrés et le regarde assassin. Le wraith s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Tani.  
 _« Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux qu'il reste ?  
-Oui. »  
_Il soupira en signe d'abandon. Vitani voulut sauter de joie mais elle ne voulait pas réveiller Aslan.  
 _« Mais si il fait une faute, il redeviendra prisonnier ! ajouta-t-il. »  
_ Et son père s'en alla. Aslan se réveilla et fixa craintivement l'hybride.  
« C'était… ton père ? demanda-t-il prudemment.  
-Il est vraiment énervant ! dit Tani en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il me dit toujours que la manière tactique pour faire avouer un ennemi c'est de s'introduire dans son esprit ou se faire ami-ami avec lui !  
-Il veut juste te protéger… »  
L'hybride le regarda et éclata de rire ce qui vexa un peu le jeune wraith.  
« Depuis quand un wraith parle comme ça ! On dirait que ce sont des humains qui t'ont élevés ! »  
Elle arrêta de rire en voyant la bouche ouverte d'Aslan. Elle comprit alors.  
« Tu as été élevé par des humains ?  
-ça a l'air de te choquer…  
-Non, enfin oui. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à imaginer des humains qui détestent les wraiths en élever un. Et comment as-tu fais pour te faire capturer par mon père ?  
-En fait, le village où j'habitais a été cueilli par une faction rivale de la tienne. Et comme il n'y a plus beaucoup de Reines pour permettre aux wraiths d'avoir une descendance, le Commandant de ce vaisseau m'a gardé en vie. Notre vaisseau a été gravement endommagé par un autre lors d'une bataille alors on a dû atterrir d'urgence sur une planète. Les capteurs de ce vaisseau nous ont repérés mais le nôtre était déjà réparé. J'ai été capturé et la suite, tu la connais. »  
Vitani s'allongea sur le dos, suivit d'Aslan.  
« Comment étais ta famille ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ils étaient très gentils, répondit le jeune wraith en souriant. Mon père adoptif m'avait trouvé dans un dart à côté d'un autre wraith, qui devait être très certainement celui qui m'inculquait les valeurs wraiths. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de lui. Il m'a ramené à son village, les gens voulaient d'abord me tuer mais il avait une religion : ils ne devaient en aucun cas tuer des enfants, même wraith, car ils possédaient l'innocence. Donc, ils m'ont gardé.  
-Ouah…  
-Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu sois hybride ? T'es une expérience ?  
-Non ! Ma mère était humaine et une adoratrice de mon père. Tu sais, d'après mon père, il y a un peu près dix pourcent de chances qu'une humaine tombe enceinte d'un wraith. Pour eux, c'est une sorte de traitrise et ils sont généralement bannis et poursuivis, comme des coureurs.  
-Et qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ?  
-Elle est morte en essayant de me protéger contre d'autres wraiths.  
-Je suis désoler, si ça fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs…  
-Ne sois pas inquiet pour moi ! s'exclama Tani. Et ne le sois pas pour mon père. Il a l'air méchant en apparence mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et de juste au fond de son cœur.  
-Mais ça ne se voit pas, soupira Aslan en fermant les yeux. C'est ça que je trouve dommage avec les wraiths : ils camouflent leurs sentiments pour ne pas laisser penser qu'ils sont faibles. »  
Vitani sourit et ferma elle aussi les yeux. Pelotés l'un contre l'autre, les deux enfants s'endormirent.

Asashin contempla un instant Vitani et l'ex-prisonnier. Elle l'avait appelé frère et l'avait défendue. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le fasse avec un membre de sa lignée mais il avait compris qu'elle l'avait choisi. Si Vitani aurait été pleinement wraith, elle aurait été une grande Reine, aussi intelligente, calculatrice que protectrice et digne, il en était certain. Le grand wraith regarda le jeune male collé contre sa fille. Il avait tellement envie de l'arracher à elle… Mais si Vitani tomberait amoureuse de ce petit serpent, il se promit de tout faire pour la séparé de lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Vitani et Aslan jouaient tranquillement dans la chambre de l'hybride, qui était aussi devenu celle d'Aslan, quand un bruit sourd retentit ainsi qu'une grande secousse. Asashin entra dans la chambre.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda inquiète l'hybride.  
-On est attaqué, si jamais ça dégénère vous allez tous les deux dans un Dart et vous partez, compris ?  
-Oui. »  
Le wraith sortit rapidement. Tani remarqua que le jeune wraith commençait à trembler. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, papa va remporter la victoire comme toujours !  
-Je sais que ça va te faire bizarre d'entendre ça mais j'ai peur, gémit-il.  
-Ma maman me chantait des berceuses quand j'avais peur. Tu veux que je t'en chante une ? »  
Aslan hocha la tête. Alors que les secousses s'intensifiaient, l'hybride se mit à chantonner doucement à l'oreille de l'autre :  
 _« Ne demande pas au soleil pourquoi elle se couche  
Et pourquoi dès que le ciel la touche  
Le ciel vire de l'or pourpre au bleu et au gris  
Mais n'oublie pas tout ce que la lune a subit.  
Une simple vérité que le soleil ne voudra jamais exprimer  
Trop occuper à illuminer et à régner  
Lorsque la nuit tombe, le soleil menteur devient silencieux  
Quelqu'un d'autre le remplace au cœur des cieux  
Le soleil veut que tout le monde lui obéisse  
Sa lumière ne peut que brûler et éblouir  
Pas de pitié pour le coupable  
Fait tomber le soleil détestable  
Leurs sangs sur les lames de tes frères  
Toi et eux instaurons une nouvelle ère  
La lune blanche et cruelle amène la fin  
Et personne ne l'empêchera »  
_Elle constata que les secousses avaient cessés et que Aslan s'était endormis. Elle perçut la présence de son père derrière elle et elle tourna la tête.  
« Il dort, chuchota-t-elle. »  
Le wraith attrapa le jeune et le posa sur son lit. Ensuite, il fit signe à Vitani de le suivre. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Asashin s'accroupit devant sa fille.  
« Je t'ai entendu chanter.  
-Et ?  
-Et ton esprit était remplit des souvenirs de ta mère. »  
Elle baissa la tête. Le wraith l'attira contre lui et l'enfant commença à pleurer.  
« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous secourir quand on était pourchassé ?  
-C'est compliqué Tani. J'étais prisonnier.  
-Ces wraiths… Ils étaient à la solde de Fractoss, n'est-ce pas ? Il a voulu se venger.  
-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. »  
Vitani se mordit la lèvre inférieur.  
« Tu t'es introduite dans mon esprit ?! hurla le wraith, indigné.  
-Mais il était ouvert et tu avais des souvenirs de maman !  
-Ce n'est pas une raison ! »  
Le wraith se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand Tani cria :  
« Tu ne nous aimais plus, c'est ça ?! C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu quand maman t'a supplier de venir !  
-Tais-toi ! grogna Asashin. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
-Si je sais ! J'ai vu maman se faire tuer ! »  
Le wraith était paralysé. Elle avait vu Atyanta se faire tuer ? Il se précipita sur sa fille qui pleurait et la serra dans ses bras. Il s'infiltra lentement dans son esprit.

 _Flashback :_

Une femme courrait, un enfant était fermement accroché dans son dos. La femme avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et des yeux verts-bleus perçant. Elle portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon, des bottes et une veste noire longue. L'enfant qui était accroché portait elle aussi un manteau noir, une capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Un wraith jaillit de la gauche mais la femme dégaina une dague et la lui enfonça deux fois dans le cou. La femme pouvait entendre les tirs de pistolets. Arrivée à une grotte profonde, la femme posa l'enfant sur un rocher.  
« Est-ce que papa va venir ? demanda l'enfant.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer de le recontacter. »  
Elle se concentra et tenta de trouver le réseau de son mari, comme il lui avait appris. Elle réussit à trouver le canal.  
 _« Asashin ! Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je t'en supplie, envoie des Darts ou des hommes ! Des wraiths sont en train de nous poursuivre et Vitani est fatigué. »  
_ Pas de réponse.  
 _« Excuse-moi pour ce qu'il s'est passé, gémit-elle, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime et je…  
_ -Maman ! »  
Deux wraiths sautèrent sur la jeune femme mais elle fut la plus rapide. En brandissant deux dagues, elle réussit à les tuer.  
« Dépêches toi ! cria la mère à l'enfant. »  
Vitani s'accrocha au dos de sa mère et celle-ci se remit à courir. Elle trouva une clairière et prit Vitani dans ses bras. Elle la mit dans un grand terrier de lapin et lui sourit :  
« Ecoute ma chérie, tu te rappelles comment on camouffle sa présence ? »  
L'enfant hocha la tête.  
« Bien, tu vas le faire et ne sors en aucun cas de ce terrier, d'accord ? C'est une question de vie ou de mort.  
-Oui maman. »  
La femme se pencha et embrassa son enfant.  
« Ça va aller ma chérie. Il faut que tu sois forte. »  
La femme entendit les wraiths arrivés et elle souffla à Vitani :  
« Cache-toi ! »  
Elle lui obéit mais regarda tout de même ce qu'il allait se passer. Plusieurs wraiths attaquèrent sa mère qui fut bien vite dépassé. Deux wraiths la forèrent à se mettre à genoux devant un autre. Celui-ci s'approcha et saisit la femme par les cheveux.  
« Je te trouve enfin, où le monstre ?  
-Ce n'est pas un montre ! répliqua l'humaine. »  
Le wraith ria avant de la gifler.  
« Ah Atyanta… Tu aurais dû mieux choisir ton amant et ton camp.  
-Et te servir comme je sers ton frère, Samuth ? Jamais ! siffla-t-elle. »  
Il lui mit un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire puis la prit par le cou et la souleva.  
« Dis-moi où elle est ? »  
Atyanta se tut et ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Samuth attendit quelques minutes avant de lever sa main droite. _  
_« Adieu, Atyanta. »  
Il aspira lentement puis rapidement la vie de la jeune femme, sous les yeux horrifiés de Vitani. Le corps d'Atyanta tomba au sol et un Dart passa, aspirant les wraiths qui se trouvaient dans la carrière. Vitani attendit dix minutes avant de se ruer sur le corps de sa mère, desséchée.  
« Maman ! »  
L'enfant pleura pendant une heure et regarda le ciel. Elle se promit d'aller tuer ce Samuth…

Asashin ouvrit les yeux. Il avait eu tort. Ce n'était pas Fractoss qui avait tué sa femme mais son frère ! Il grogna avant de s'apercevoir que Vitani s'était endormis dans ses bras. Il l'apporta dans son lit et la mit dessus. Il rabattit plusieurs couvertures et embrassa le front de sa fille. Ensuite, il alla voir Aslan. C'était étrange mais il commençait à l'apprécier et à le considérer comme son fils. Le wraith caressa les cheveux du jeune et sortit. Asashin se dirigea vers la salle de commandement et bloqua son esprit, pour éviter que les autres s'aperçoivent de sa tristesse.

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Merci pour les compliments, mystérieux Invité ! Percerais-je un jour votre mystère ?  
Au fait, essayez de trouver qui est le soleil et qui est la lune, ce n'est pas bien compliquer. ^^  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Hero15. **


	12. Chapter 12

Le vaisseau avait atterrit sur une planète inhabité car la coque avait été percé lors de l'attaque. Vitani était assise sur un rocher, à côté d'Aslan.  
« Pourquoi ils mettent tout ce temps à réparer ? demanda Vitani. C'est juste un trou.  
-Le vaisseau est vivant, tu te souviens ? Il a besoin de temps pour récupérer comme les wraiths et de toute façon, c'est lui qui doit se guérir.  
-Alors pourquoi on a atterrit ?  
-Pour réparer un système primaire, répondit Asashin en s'approchant. »  
L'hybride soupira et regarda son père.  
« On peut faire un tour ?  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ?!  
-Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? Je n'ai pas envie de courir après une ruche !  
-Mais Aslan est avec moi ! Et je te promets qu'on sera prudent ! »  
Le wraith soupira.  
« Bon d'accord. Mais n'allez pas trop loin. »  
Vitani se leva et attrapa la main d'Aslan pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur d'une forêt avec des arbres immenses. Thiver s'approcha.  
« Suivez-les, ordonna Asashin. Si vous voyez un problème, ramenez-les sur le champ. »  
Le wraith hocha la tête et suivit les enfants.

« Vitani, on est partit trop loin ! Il faut retourner au vaisseau.  
-Non ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas exploré d'autres endroits et au pire, papa nous cherchera.  
-Et on sera privé de sortie !  
-Mais non ! répliqua l'hybride en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas voir, je parie que…  
-Tais-toi ! grogna soudainement Aslan.  
-Mais…  
-T'entends ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant une sorte de gros cratère. »  
Les deux enfants s'approchèrent. Vitani sourit.  
« Woah… C'est énorme ce truc ! Tu crois qu'on peut y aller ?  
-Non je ne crois pas. Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »  
Vitani glissa sur la roche et s'approcha d'un petit rocher. Elle s'assit dessus et regarda Aslan.  
« Eh bien quoi ? T'as peur ? nargua-t-elle. »  
Soudain, le rocher bougea. Vitani se redressa vivement et recula. Le rocher se leva, il avait des pattes griffues, avec des pics et des espèces de petites plaques sur le dos. Le monstre ouvrit sa gueule et rugit. Vitani hurla de peur et tenta de remonter mais elle n'arrivait pas ! Au moment où le monstre leva la patte, l'hybride ferma ses yeux puis entendit son nom ainsi qu'un léger gémissement de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Thiver, une plaie sur son ventre. Il se tourna vers elle, visiblement en colère.  
« Remontez immédiatement !  
-Thiver, attention ! hurla le jeune wraith. »  
Le wraith dégaina son arme, pressa la détente et de multitudes de rayons filèrent sur le monstre. Ensuite, il souleva Vitani pour la mettre sur son épaule et réussit à monter. Mais le monstre les suivit. Aslan vit ce qu'il allait faire et se prit un énorme coup de griffe sur le ventre puis, le monstre le mordit dans le cou puis enfonça une de ses griffes dans son ventre déjà blessé. Il tomba à terre, son sang coulant de ses plaies et se dispersant dans l'herbe. Vitani sentit ses larmes coulés et elle se précipita sur son frère adoptif. Elle le prit et le serra contre lui. Thiver tirait sur le monstre mais celui-ci fonça sur lui, le plaqua et enfonça ses crocs dans son cou puis il le mordit au ventre, à la jambe et au bras. Enfin, le monstre planta ses griffes acérées dans les épaules de Thiver avant de les glisser dans la chair du wraith souffrant déjà atrocement. Il abrégea ses souffrances en tranchant sa gorge. Mais Thiver réussit à dégainer une dague et à lui planter dans le cœur, bien visible. La créature s'effondra sur le sol. Vitani leva la tête en tenant toujours le corps d'Aslan et hurla à pleins poumons :  
« PAPA ! »

Asashin se tourna en direction de la forêt, il y avait un problème, il en était certain. Il avait tenté de contacter Thiver mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Alors, il avait demandé à Aslan mentalement où il se trouvait mais lui aussi n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Après quelques minutes de raisonnements, il ordonna à quelques soldats et à Akamaï de le suivre. Le wraith pista l'esprit de sa fille et réussit à la localiser. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas les rires des jeunes et leurs jeux qui l'accueillirent mais un terrible et sanguinaire massacre.  
Thiver était étendu sur le sol, mort tandis que sa fille, après un examen rapide fait par ses yeux et son esprit, n'avait rien mais Aslan…  
Il se précipita sur eux et découvrit un Aslan amoché, sanglant et agonisant. Sa fille pleurait contre le corps immobile de son frère adoptif.  
« C'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! gémit-elle. »  
Asashin arracha le petit corps des bras de sa fille et le prit contre lui. Il ordonna à un Dart de passer les prendre.

Après avoir soigné Aslan, Asashin le déposa sur un lit dans son laboratoire, la pièce la plus calme. Il était comateux et avait besoin de repos et de calme. Ensuite, il s'en alla. Le wraith trouva Vitani assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son ventre. Elle lui avait tout raconté et il était décidé à lui faire la leçon.  
« Vitani, ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, dit-il. Vous étiez sensé rester près de l'orée et vous vous êtes éloignés, je doute fort que ce soit Aslan qui t'ai entrainé.  
-Mais papa…  
-Tu es responsable de cela. Tu es la seule responsable de la mort d'un de nos meilleurs combattants et de ton propre frère ! Tu es la seule à blâmer. A partir de maintenant, tu resteras ici.  
-Quoi mais pourquoi ?!  
-Tu es ma fille et en tant que telle, tu dois montrer l'exemple or tu ne l'a pas fait du tout ! Ton insouciance et ta jeunesse ainsi que ta fougue du à ton côté humain commencent à devenir dangereux pour le vaisseau et ses occupants ! C'est mieux pour tout le monde si tu restes ici.  
-Ce n'est pas juste ! cria Vitani en se levant. Toi quand tu sacrifies des wraiths lors des batailles, on ne te dit rien !  
-C'est différent ! Je suis le Commandant de ce vaisseau ! riposta le wraith.  
-C'est ça ! Un Commandant qui n'est même pas capable de trouver et de sauver sa femme ! »  
Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sa main se leva et atterrit sur la joue de l'hybride, qui mit la sienne sur sa joue. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Asashin attrapa violemment sa fille par le cou et le serra tout doucement. Les larmes coulèrent d'un coup.  
« Ecoute moi bien, susurra-t-il lentement. Tu vas rester ici dans ta chambre jusqu'à que tu te seras calmer et quand tu seras un peu plus wraith dans tes résolutions. Et si tu tentes de sortir, tu ne feras que provoquer ma colère, comprit ? »  
Elle hocha la tête. Le wraith la lâcha et Vitani recula jusqu'à la paroi membraneuse. Asashin sortit, un énorme pincement au cœur. Il verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur. Il savait que c'était la meilleure solution après tout depuis son retour, Vitani n'avait causé que des ennuis et de sérieux problèmes. Le wraith s'assit dans un fauteuil et se reposa quelques instants.

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Ce fut un court chapitre… Oh et puis, j'avais une de ces flemmes d'écrire… J'ai le blues comme dirait mon père qui d'ailleurs m'a reproché la réaction de Todd en lisant ce chapitre (il la lut à mon insu, le vilain !). Bah oui mais imaginez-vous : vous êtes un commandant wraith avec des vaisseaux, des hommes, vous devez gérer les problèmes quotidiens et BOUM ! Votre fille débarque ! Ensuite, elle s'immisce dans vos affaires, vous fait des reproches et s'accapare le droit de sauver le fils d'un ennemi. Il y a de quoi s'énerver, non ? Enfin, moi je pense que oui.  
Allez, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre assez turbulent ! ^^  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Hero15.**


	13. Chapter 13

« ARGH ! »  
Vitani était de nouveau sur le sol de sa chambre, de nombreux bleus sur son corps d'enfants. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de déverrouiller la porte mais elle n'avait pas l'esprit d'un scientifique ni les compétences requises, alors elle s'était mis en tête de défoncer la porte. Elle serra son bras meurtrie. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? A part de se faire capturer par un wraith qui en voulait à son père et d'avoir provoqué la mort de Thiver et le coma de son frère… Vitani se roula en boule sur son lit et commença à pleurer. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de toutes ses actions. Elle pensait simplement que la vie était comme dans le Roi Lion mais en fait, nan. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si Sheppard et son équipe ne l'avait pas trouvé ! Elle se retourna et son regard croisa celui d'un poignard rangé dans son fourreau et posé sur sa table de nuit. Son père le lui avait donné il y a longtemps pour qu'elle apprenne à se protéger seul. L'hybride attrapa l'objet et dégaina l'arme. La lame était affutée comme un rasoir. Elle passa un doigt dessus puis regarda la porte. Si personne ne voulait d'elle et qu'elle causait des ennuis, pourquoi ne pas partir ? Après tout, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, pour son père, Aslan, les autres aussi. Vitani attrapa un manteau et prit quelques affaires réunis dans un sac à dos. Elle s'assura que son père n'était pas dans les parages pour réussir à ouvrir la porte grâce au poignard. Ensuite, elle montât sur une commode et ouvrit un passage situé au-dessus de la pièce qui servait pour ''aérer'' le vaisseau. Elle jeta un regard à l'environnement qui l'entourait avant de grimper et de ramper dans les conduis.

Akamaï se sentait renaître. Son pire ennemi avait été tué et il avait repris sa place et la petite batarde était enfermé dans sa chambre. Seul ombre au tableau, son Commandant était dépressif et morose depuis quelque temps. Le wraith grogna. A force de s'inquiéter pour le parasite, il allait se rendre vulnérable. Un tintement le sortit de ses réflexions et il se pencha sur le tableau de bord. Un Dart quittait le hangar sans autorisation. Le vaisseau l'avait laissé sortir et une de seules personnes qui étaient capable de ça était… Il sortit d'un pas lent de la salle pour se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement, un petit sourire au coin.  
Il entra dans la salle. Asashin était en train de s'entraîner au couteau, une arme avec laquelle il excellait. Il toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. Le Commandant se tourna vers lui.  
« Un problème ?  
-Oui. Un Dart a quitté le hangar et c'est le vaisseau lui-même qui l'a laissé sortir. »

En entendant ça, Asashin fit rapidement l'appel des personnes présentes à bord et constata qui était la présence en cavale.  
« Vitani ! s'écria-t-il en prenant sa veste et en sortant en courant dans le couloir. »  
Au fond de lui, il priait pour que ce ne soit pas elle. Il l'avait déjà perdue deux fois et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Le wraith entra dans ses appartements, fouilla chaque recoin et du se rendre à l'évidence : Vitani était bel et bien partit et elle devait être loin. Beaucoup trop loin pour la retrouver et la récupérer. En étouffant un sanglot, il s'assit sur le sol, dos au canapé. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et il tourna la tête. Aslan était debout, se tenant du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'encadrement de la porte et ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes.  
« Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partit ? »  
Le wraith se leva et enlaça doucement Aslan pour éviter de lui faire mal.  
 _Parce que je suis un imbécile, répondit-il._

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Un court chapitre pour, disons, mettre en place la plus grande partie de l'histoire…  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Hero15**


	14. Chapter 14

Samuth était… médusé. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que la fille de son frère se cachait dans un Dart ? Il gloussa rien qu'en y pensant. Le wraith se pencha pour mieux la regarder. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Atyanta mais aussi à son frère. Il grogna. Normalement, il aurait dû être le père de cet enfant ! Si seulement son frère ne lui avait pas volé la vedette… L'enfant bougea dans son sommeil et se tourna. La main de Samuth s'avança et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant. Ce fut un geste instinctif et involontaire. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah, oui. Vitani. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, Vitani s'était jeté dans ses bras en l'appelant oncle. Au moins elle se souvenait de lui. Samuth avait été rapidement dans son esprit pour trafiquer la réminiscence de la mort de sa mère. Maintenant, dans le souvenir, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué mais un autre wraith. Vitani se réveilla et leva les yeux vers lui.  
« Oncle Samuth, sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui. »  
Elle monta sur ses genoux et immédiatement, Samuth se raidit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et ce n'était qu'un réflexe, rien de plus. Il la serra doucement contre sa poitrine.  
« Il ne va pas nous trouver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non. »  
Et puis, de toutes manières, il ne laisserait pas Vitani repartir avec son père. Maintenant qu'elle était ici, avec lui, il allait la garder. Le wraith espérait qu'elle le considèrerait comme son père dorénavant.

 _Flashback :_

Il s'assura qu'elle était bien rentrée aux quartiers des serviteurs. Il la vit pénétrer dans la pièce. Caché dans la pénombre d'un couloir, Samuth ne vit pas son frère avancer vers lui.  
« Alors, elle va bien ? »  
Le wraith sursauta et se retourna face à son frère, hilare.  
« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !  
-Y a rien de drôle ! grogna Samuth en le bousculant. »  
Samuth se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, qu'il partageait, malheureusement, avec son frère. Il entra, enleva sa veste et s'affala sur son lit, en pensant à l'adoratrice qu'il avait croisé quelques jours auparavant. Elle l'avait bousculé sans le faire exprès et s'était tout de suite excusé, en rougissant. Il l'avait trouvé mignonne et… délicieuse, c'était le mot. Depuis, il la surveillait et s'assurait qu'aucun wraith ne lui avait fait de mal. Apparemment son frère l'avait découvert. D'ailleurs, celui-ci entra et l'interrogea :  
« Comment elle s'appelle ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Et si un autre wraith lui fait du mal ?  
-Je le tuerais de mes propres mains.  
-Est-ce que tu sais que traîner avec des humains comme tu le fais est interdit ?  
-Oui, je sais mais je m'en fous.  
-T'es salement amoureux, siffla son frère.  
-Amoureux ? répéta l'autre.  
-Ah, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on a que des pensées pour elle. »  
Son frère le regarda et sourit.  
« Et crois-moi, y en a pas mal dans le tien. »  
Samuth verrouilla son esprit et se leva.  
« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »  
Il sortit sans dire un mot.

L'humaine était là, debout et silencieuse, observant les étoiles et les différentes planètes à travers une des baies vitrées. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
« Vous aimez la vue ? »  
Elle se tourna et se mordit la lèvre en rougissant.  
« Ce que vous faîtes n'est pas interdit, rassura le wraith. Alors ?  
-Oui, maître. »  
Samuth ne voulait pas qu'elle l'appelle comme cela.  
« Samuth, dit-il. Appelez-moi Samuth. Puis-je savoir votre nom ?  
-Atyanta.  
-Atyanta, répéta-t-il en murmurant. C'est magnifique.  
 _-Samuth ! Ramène-toi ! J'ai un truc important à t'annoncer ! »  
_ Le wraith grogna. Son frère attendra ! L'humaine qu'il convoitait était là, devant lui.  
 _« Dépêche ! Je dois aller voir la Reine ! »_  
La Reine ? Alors, là, ça sonnait bizarre. Il regarda Atyanta.  
« Je dois y aller. A bientôt, Atyanta. »  
Elle lui sourit et pendant un instant il se figea. La jeune humaine était belle et magnifique devant la baie vitré, la lueur des étoiles et des astres se reflétaient doucement sur sa chevelure brune, ses lèvres étaient sensuelles et ses seins hauts et pleins. Mais son frère hurla cette fois dans son esprit et il dut tourner les talons à contre cœur.

Samuth entra dans la chambre mais son frère n'y était pas. Il alla voir dans la salle d'eau mais il ne le trouva pas. Il tenta de le contacter mais son esprit était anormalement bloqué et verrouillé. Au moins deux heures plus tard, son frère entra, arborant un sourire victorieux et triomphant. Samuth remarqua la veste avec les épaulettes et le tatouage que son frère avait sur son œil gauche. Soudain, il comprit.  
« Tu… tu as été promu ?  
-Et ouais ! Maintenant, je suis le Commandant du Lousaraël ! clama Asashin.»  
Le wraith faillit étouffer. Le Lousaraël était un des plus grands et puissants croiseurs. Son frère s'avança vers lui.  
« La Reine m'a demandé qui je voulais comme second, dit-il. »  
Samuth haussa un sourcil.  
« Et c'est toi que j'ai choisis.  
-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-T'es mon petit frère. Puis je sais que si je pars et que je ne t'emmène pas, tu vas rester cloitrer dans ton labo… ou faire des choses avec ton humaine… »  
Le wraith se leva d'un bond et flanqua un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'Asashin. Celui-ci recula, regarda son frère avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils avaient déménagés plusieurs semaines après. Samuth fut étonné de voir que son frère avait emmené Atyanta. Il la voyait presque tous les jours, soit dans les couloirs, soit dans des pièces. Ce jour-là, alors que son frère était partit se reposer, il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures sur une modification du pistolet paralysant. Le wraith piqua et s'endormit sur sa table de travail. Le wraith sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se réveilla en sursaut et tourna la tête vers… Atyanta ?! Il se redressa et toussota. La jeune humaine recula jusqu'à la porte et baissa la tête.  
« Je suis désolé… Je voulais juste vous réveiller.  
-Vous avez bien fait, sourit le wraith en s'essuyant son visage avec ses mains.  
-Vous devriez aller dormir.  
-Oui. Vous avez raison. »  
Samuth se leva et regarda l'humaine partir. Quelque chose brûla soudainement dans son corps. Il commença à trembler et sa bouche était sèche. Pourtant, il avait mangé il y a quelques heures. L'envie d'avoir cette humaine rien que pour lui, il voulait qu'elle lui soit totalement soumise… Samuth se précipita dehors, réussit à rattraper l'humaine et l'emmena dans un couloir sombre et peu emprunté. Il la plaqua durement contre la paroi.  
« Samuth… Vous m'avez fait mal ! »  
Il avança son visage et tenta de l'embrasser mais Atyanta se débâtit. Samuth grogna et gifla violement la jeune femme avant de presser son corps contre le sien. Au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher les siennes, il se retrouva projeter en arrière. Atyanta s'effondra sur le sol tandis que Samuth bondit en feulant. Il découvrit son frère, bien réveillé, dressé et tendu. Celui-ci semblait être en colère contre lui.

Asashin avait entendu Samuth sortir précipitamment dehors. Il avait couru pour rattraper son frère avant qu'il ne lui fasse de mal. Il avait suivit l'esprit de son frère et l'avait découvert, presque en train d'agresser l'humaine. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
« Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant. »  
Elle hocha positivement la tête. Asashin reporta son regard sur son frère, qui ne manqua pas de lui hurler dessus :  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de faire ce que je voulais d'elle ?!  
-Tu l'as agressé. Elle ne t'a rien fait, ce n'est pas dans l'éthique et dans notre code. Je te signale que ce que tu fais est interdit et que je ferme les yeux sur tes actions ! La Reine et les autres sur la ruche, ainsi que ceux qui sont ici, ont repérés ton attitude vis-à-vis d'elle ! J'aurais pu te laisser faire mais ce que tu viens de faire, c'est irréparable ! »  
Samuth feula de colère, bouscula violement son frère et s'en alla en ruminant des injures. Asashin soupira et se tourna vers l'humaine qui ne s'était pas encore levé. Dès que le wraith posa son regard sur elle, Atyanta se releva d'un coup et bafouilla des excuses.  
« Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excusez, c'est à lui, dit-il, mais têtu et borné comme il est, il ne le fera pas. »  
Asashin croisa son regard mélancolique. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose d'autre, la rassurer par exemple. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Faire cela le conduirait à démissionner de son poste et il n'en était pas question ! Il avait travaillé tellement dur, affronté beaucoup de rivaux notamment en politique et battu d'innombrable ennemis. Le wraith regarda Atyanta partir. Un curieux et doux sentiment s'empara de son corps.

Atyanta se coucha dans son lit après s'être lavé et avoir mangé. La jeune femme se mit en position du fœtus. Samuth avait l'air gentil pour un wraith mais ce n'était qu'un camouflage. En réalité, il était cruel et odieux. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait lui faire du mal, une autre sorte de mal… Heureusement que le Commandant était arrivé et qu'il l'avait défendu. En frissonnant, elle s'endormit sans remarquer la forme du Commandant dans la pénombre de sa petite chose. Celui-ci s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« Oncle Samuth ! »  
Le wraith secoua la tête et fit face aux deux yeux pétillants de Vitani. Il sourit.  
« Oui ?  
-Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-Où voudrais-tu aller ? demanda-t-il.  
-Là où y a de l'eau ! s'exclama Vitani.  
-Donc, sur une planète avec un océan, marmonna Samuth. J'en connais une. On y sera demain.  
-Oui ! »  
Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Samuth se sentit… bizarre. Il voyait à travers elle Atyanta mais ce n'était qu'un songe. Atyanta l'avait trahi à maintes reprises avec son frère. Et si un jour Asashin revenait dans les parages, il ferait en sorte qu'il meurt, tué non par lui mais par sa propre fille.

 **Note de l'auteur :  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Les avis sont les bienvenus !  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Hero15**


	15. Chapter 15

_Deux ans plus tard…_

Aslan tentait de suivre tant bien que mal Asashin qui marchait étonnement vite. Le jeune wraith avait beaucoup grandit, il avait la taille d'un adolescent de seize ans, ses cheveux étaient mi- longs, légèrement emmêlés. Il portait une veste en cuir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, signe qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge adulte et celui du rite.  
« Où va-t-on ?  
-Je te l'ai dit, grogna Asashin, nous recevons des invités.  
-Vos amis d'Atlantis, je suppose ?  
-Oui. Au fait, interdiction de parler d' _elle_. Si on te pose des questions, tu dis qu' _elle_ est malade et qu'on l'a placé en quarantaine. »  
Aslan hocha puis baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Après le départ de Vitani, tout s'était accéléré, entre l'hybride et la drogue Hoffan ainsi que les différentes batailles que le -pauvre- vaisseau avait dû essuyer. De plus, Asashin n'avait même pas lancé des recherches pour trouver Tani ! C'était sa fille, tout de même ! Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? La porte du hangar s'ouvrit et Aslan pu apercevoir les invités du Commandant. Ils étaient cinq : trois hommes et deux femmes. Le premier homme avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, avec le charisme du chef, le second avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur, il semblait faible et chétif et le troisième avait des dreadlocks, il avait l'air hargneux. Aslan comprit que c'était celui qu'Akamaï surnommait le « bâtard ». La première femme avait une peau mate, de magnifiques cheveux et semblait gentille mais courageuse et combative. Enfin la dernière avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, elle ne portait aucune arme. Le chef baissa son arme ainsi que les autres.  
« Baissez vos armes, ordonna Asashin en s'approchant. »  
Le jeune wraith haussa un sourcil. Son ton avait changé : il s'était adoucit. Le Commandant s'approcha.  
« Ravi de vous revoir, John Sheppard. Excusez ceci, ce n'est qu'une simple mesure de sécurité.  
-Oh, vraiment ? demanda l'homme aux dreadlocks.  
-Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, Todd, poursuivit le chef en fusillant du regard l'autre. Où est Vitani ? »  
Aslan n'y croyait pas. Alors, c'était lui que Vitani appelait « oncle John » ? Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique par contre l'autre humain… En plus, ce John Sheppard avait appelé Asashin par un autre nom : Todd. Ça sonnait plutôt bizarre.  
« En quarantaine, répondit le wraith en grognant légèrement.  
-Oh, rien de grave j'espère ? s'inquiéta l'humain.  
-Suivez-moi. »  
Asashin lança un regard assassin au jeune qui déglutit. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire ce regard. Il suivit le groupe et pénétra dans une pièce où Akamaï attendait.

Assis sur un fauteuil, Aslan n'écoutait même plus ce qu'expliquait le docteur Keller aux deux wraiths. Il avait décroché au moment où elle a parlé de génothérapie ou un truc dans le genre. Soudain, le Commandant entra dans son esprit.  
 _« Aslan, reste ici, ordonna Asashin. Et pas un mot sur elle, comprit ?  
-Pourquoi je dois rester ? C'est quoi une génothérapie ?  
-Tais-toi et obéit aux ordres ! C'est tout ! »  
_Le jeune wraith grogna et regarda les deux autres membres de sa race sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul face aux humains. L'humain appelé Ronon s'approcha de lui et contre toute attente, le souleva par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! s'exclama le docteur McKay.  
-Ronon, reposez-le immédiatement ! ordonna Sheppard.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, toi ?! demanda en criant Ronon. Réponds, saloperie ! »  
Le Satédien le secoua mais Aslan ne répondit pas. De toute façon, cet humain ne pouvait rien faire sinon, ça ruinerait tous leurs plans. Il était intouchable. Soudain, l'humain dégaina son arme et l'appuya contre la tempe du jeune qui commença à paniquer. Sheppard attrapa le bras de Ronon et le serra le plus fort possible. Ensuite, le militaire le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Ronon, reposez le, dit-il lentement. »  
L'humain obéit en ronchonnant et lâcha le jeune wraith qui tomba sur le sol en appuyant fortement sur son épaule. Il entendit un crac et s'aperçut que Ronon avait réussi à lui déboiter l'épaule. La douleur commença à se rependre dans son corps et il grimaça de douleur. Le docteur Keller se précipita sur lui.  
« Où as-tu mal ? »  
Aslan la regarda craintivement mais elle lui sourit.  
« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste t'aider, rassura-t-elle.  
-Je… je crois que mon épaule…  
-Elle est désarticulé ? Je vois. Ça devrait être douloureux pendant quelques secondes.  
-De quoi ?! Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous… ?! »  
La jeune femme fit des manipulations rapides et claires. Aslan entendit des cracs et poussa un grognement avant de s'apercevoir que la douleur avait disparut et que son épaule était remise en place. Il se leva d'un bond et fit face au docteur.  
« Merci, madame, remercia-t-il en appuyant son poing sur son cœur et en s'inclinant sobrement.  
-Allons, ce n'est rien, dit la jeune femme en levant ses mains.  
-Ronon, excusez-vous, parla Sheppard.  
-Pardon ?! s'exclama l'intéressé.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, colonel, commença Aslan. Je sais que votre ami est un Satédien et j'ai entendu les récits à propos de la destruction de sa planète par mon espèce il y a longtemps. Je comprends votre colère et votre haine vis-à-vis de ma race, poursuivit-il en regardant Ronon. Moi-même j'ai perdu plusieurs personnes importantes et qui comptaient pour moi et…  
-C'est ça ! On va te croire ! hurla le Satédien. »  
Le chef le sermonna furieusement puis ils se remirent à parler à voix basse pendant presque une demi-heure tandis que le jeune se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Asashin réapparut, aux côtés d'Akamaï. Ils parlèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que le jeune wraith entende le mot Prééminente.  
« C'est elle qui dirige l'Alliance, continua Asashin. Elle possède une grande intelligence, grâce à elle, les autres vaisseaux ruches pourraient acceptés voir adoptés la génothérapie du docteur Keller. Cependant, il y a un problème. »  
Aslan se pencha pour mieux entendre.  
« La Prééminente n'acceptera pas de rencontrer des humains. Elle voudra rencontrer une Reine.  
-Mais vous en avez une, non ? demanda McKay, de plus en plus inquiet.  
-Elle est morte il y a quelques temps. »  
 _Vous mentez, grogna Aslan._  
« Mais la Prééminente ne sais pas que ma Reine est décédée. Il suffirait que Teyla se… transforme en Reine et on pourrait se rendre sur sa ruche pour faire la proposition de la génothérapie.  
-Attendez une minute, comment voulez-vous que Teyla se métamorphosé en wraith ? demanda une nouvelle fois McKay. »  
Asashin soupira tandis que Aslan sourit de toutes ses dents.  
 _Allez-y, expliquez-leurs comment vous allez faire, susurra-t-il. Vous qui savez tout.  
_ « Je suis au courant que vous possédez de l'A.D.N wraith. Nous ferons en sorte, si le docteur Keller est d'accord, de faire ressortir au maximum vos gènes wraiths.  
-Laissez-nous le temps d'y réfléchir, parla Sheppard. On vous contactera quand nous aurons pris une décision.  
-Parfait. »  
Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, le colonel se tourna vers Asashin.  
« Et dîtes à Vitani de venir la prochaine fois, si elle va mieux.  
-Comptez-sur moi, sourit le wraith. »  
Aslan souffla. Quelle mauvaise foi ! Ce n'était qu'un lâche et qu'un menteur ! Le jeune savait parfaitement que même la Prééminente pouvait recevoir des humains et des Commandants. Il avait vraiment peur. Il sortit de la pièce et s'arrêta devant l'une des grandes baies vitrées du croiseur.  
« Si seulement tu étais là, Tani… murmura-t-il. »

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Bon, j'ai essayé de faire correspondre les dates mais c'est un peu difficile… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Les avis sont les bienvenus ! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Vitani, assise sur son trône organique, fusillait du regard un de ses seconds qui étaient en réalité un espion d'une ruche rivale de la sienne. Le wraith était en piteux état à cause de la torture physique et mentale qu'il endurait depuis la découverte de sa trahison, c'est-à-dire depuis deux semaines environ. Elle se leva et descendit lentement de la petite estrade. Deux soldats wraiths le maintenaient au sol, agenouillé. Vitani sourit, faisant découvrir ses dents pointues.  
« Tu n'es pas encore mort ? Ça m'étonne grandement.  
-Ma Reine vous fera payer pour ça ! gronda le wraith en la fixant du regard.  
-L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. »  
Le traître ricana ce qui énerva fortement Vitani qui ordonna à des deux soldats de le faire taire. Le wraith se tut brusquement, du sang coulant de sa lèvre. Mais le traître leva la tête et la fixa une nouvelle fois.  
« Vous êtes une hybride, pourquoi vous obéissent ils ? demanda-t-il en toussant.  
-Ils ont besoin d'une Reine, répondit Samuth en s'approchant de Vitani. »  
En voyant son oncle arrivé, elle ordonna aux deux soldats de remmener le traître puis elle s'assit sur son trône.  
« Un souci, mon oncle ?  
-Oui. La ruche de ce déchet est proche et a braqué ses armes sur nous. Mais la Reine nous a envoyé un message.  
-Et ?  
-Elle veut que tu lui redonnes son espion et en échange, elle te livre de la nourriture. »  
Vitani réfléchit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'humain pour se nourrir mais ses hommes, oui. Mais le véritable problème était que le traître allait regagner sa ruche avec des informations secrètes comme le fait qu'elle était hybride ou encore que ses scientifiques et ingénieurs préparent une arme secrète ainsi qu'une amélioration des armes. L'hybride regarda Samuth.  
« As-tu répondu ?  
-Non, je voulais avoir ton avis. Que comptes-tu faire ?  
-Tu pourrais changer tout ce qu'il y a de secrets dans son esprit ?  
-Oui, je peux le faire. Je changerais toutes nos informations et projets secrets en choses normales.  
-Merci, mon oncle. »  
Le wraith s'inclina profondément.  
« A vos ordres, ma Reine. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara Aslan en regardant la grotte.  
-Et pourtant, c'est la seule solution pour me guérir, dit Asashin. Attends-moi ici et si tu vois que des insectes sortent, va-t'en.  
-D'accord, mais ce n'est quand même pas une bonne idée. »  
Le jeune wraith grimpa sur un gros rocher et suivit Asashin du regard. Ensuite, il s'allongea au soleil en pensant aux derniers évènements : son supérieur était devenu le Chef de l'Alliance grâce à Teyla transformé en wraith. Puis, Asashin et lui-même étaient venus travailler avec d'autres sur le Dédale sur la génothérapie et enfin, il avait pu savoir ce que c'était ! Ensuite, des croiseurs étaient partit dans l'hyper-espace sauf qu'ils furent détruit. Asashin avait alors accusé les humains de les avoir trahis et les avait paralysés par un appareil de sa fabrication. Aslan ferma les yeux un instant. Comment s'appelait déjà cette machine qui pouvait détruire les vaisseaux wraiths ? Ah oui, l'Attero. Et finalement, la ruche a été frappé d'une curieuse maladie due à la génothérapie du docteur Keller et voilà qu'Asashin doit se faire soigner par un ectoparasite. Il eut un frisson de dégoût rien qu'en imaginant une de ses bestioles. C'est vrai que c'était leurs ancêtres mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu une image dans un livre d'Asashin, il les avait trouvés vraiment dégoûtant. Sentant que ses yeux se fermaient, Aslan succomba à un sommeil profond.

Aslan sentit que quelqu'un le secouait mais il ne fit aucun mouvement. Peut-être était-ce un de ses affreux insectes ? Oh, tant pis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit.  
« Réveille-toi paresseux ! gronda Asashin en le soulevant par ses cheveux.  
-Hé ! rétorqua le jeune en remettant ses cheveux en place. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »  
Le wraith ne lui répondit pas. Aslan souffla et suivit son supérieur dans les montagnes. Ils trouvèrent un endroit parfait pour se reposer : une grotte assez profonde sans aucun prédateur à l'intérieur et couverte de mousse. Alors que le jeune mangeait tranquillement, Asashin ne put s'empêcher de penser à Vitani. Il espérait qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des wraiths et des humains… Brusquement, il leva la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, un Dart déchira le ciel suivit de plusieurs autres. Comprenant qu'ils allaient se faire capturer par des rivaux, Asashin ordonna à Aslan de courir dans la forêt et plus rapidement possible. Le jeune wraith acquiesça et s'en alla. Quant à lui, il éteignit le feu qu'Aslan avait préparé avant de s'élancer à la suite de son élève.

Samuth sentit l'adrénaline monté au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son frère et d'un autre wraith. Plusieurs wraiths et soldats étaient à ses côtés mais les ordres de Vitani étaient clairs : capturez mais ne pas tuez.  
 _Pour l'instant, pensa-t-il._  
Soudain, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Puis, il entendit un cri de rage et c'est un jeune wraith qui l'accueilli, sautant d'un arbre et dague en avant. Samuth l'évita facilement, dégaina sa propre dague pour lui enfoncer à la base du cou et il paralysa le jeune. Ensuite, il poursuivit son chemin, pistant son frère facilement. Le wraith ricana en pensant au sort que lui réservait Vitani. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire payer son père et il lui avait promis de ne pas s'en mêler. Samuth trouva son frère, en train de se battre contre des soldats. Il n'avait plus qu'à lever son arme et d'appuyer sur la cachette plusieurs fois, sachant que son frère était fort et résistant. Asashin s'effondra sur la terre et un Dart les récupéra dans son rayon.

Aslan se réveilla difficilement, tiraillé entre le doux monde des songes et celui de la dure réalité. Sentant une présence connue dans son esprit, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa. Il était dans un laboratoire et dans une sorte d'infirmerie pour jeunes wraiths. Sa blessure avait déjà disparu grâce à de l'enzyme réparatrice.  
« Enfin, grogna un wraith en s'approchant.  
-Euh… Bonjour ?  
-Dépêches-toi d'aller te laver, la Reine t'attends, déclara le wraith en lui lançant des vêtements.»  
Le jeune wraith fixa du regard le scientifique, les yeux remplit d'incompréhension puis il se leva et alla dans une petite salle humide. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever ses habits que la douche s'activa toute seule. Pensant à une blague, il feula mais personnes était présente dans les douches. Aslan enleva rapidement ses vêtements et se leva lentement, appréciant le contact de l'eau sur sa peau. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas correctement lavé. Il recula de la douche qui s'éteignit et mit ses nouveaux vêtements. Il reconnut les insignes de lieutenant de la Reine et sortit. Une adoratrice lui sécha et brossa longuement ses cheveux qui avaient retrouvés leurs souplesses. Enfin, le scientifique le conduisit à la salle du trône et il entra seul. La Reine était tournée, regardant les étoiles à travers la baie vitrée.  
La Reine était jeune, très jeune et elle ressemblait à quelqu'un mais qui ? Il comprit soudainement et s'exclama en se précipitant sur elle :  
« Vitani ! Tu es en vie ! »  
Elle lui sourit.  
« Ravie de te revoir, Aslan. »

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Hey, hey, lecteurs ! J'ai une petite annonce à faire.  
Je suis en train de préparer la prochaine histoire que je vais écrire et qui sera vraiment différent de celle-ci. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y aura du combat et beaucoup de personnages.  
Et vu que mon cerveau fonctionne en ce moment au ralentit et que vous lisez mes histoires, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander à vous, lecteurs, de m'envoyer des personnages en message privé ! (Applaudissement et révérence de l'auteur face à son public)  
Vous pouvez m'en envoyer plusieurs (de 1 à 5) et je me fiche qu'il soit wraith, humain, animal, hybride, autre race, qu'il ait la peau bleu, des supers-pouvoir, trois bras, vingt yeux… C'est vous qui décidez !  
Je vais en sélectionner plusieurs ou peut-être tous, ça dépendra de l'histoire. La fin de ce… (concours ou sélection ?) de cette sélection sera le 3 septembre. Donc, vous avez le temps ! (et moi aussi pour profiter de mes vacances ! =D).  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qu'ils sont en vacances et je souhaite aux autres (à tous en fait) de la joie, de la santé et du bonheur !  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Hero15**


	17. Chapter 17

Asashin se réveilla dans une cellule organique. Il se traîna jusqu'à la paroi et constata la non-présence d'Aslan. Il grogna. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Un mouvement le fit lever la tête vers la porte de la cellule.  
« Bonjour, mon cher frère, susurra une voix trop bien connue.  
-Toi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient de te tuer ! »  
Son frère ricana avant de continuer d'une voix assez triste :  
« Moi aussi j'aurais aimé le faire mais ma Reine m'en a empêchée…  
-Où est Aslan ?!  
-Quelque part sur ce vaisseau, sourit Samuth. Ah, mon frère, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend…  
-Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi ! hurla Asashin en se précipitant sur les barreaux de la cellule.  
-Comme tu voudras, mon frère, dit humblement le wraith en s'en allant. »  
Asashin s'effondra sur le sol de la cellule. Samuth avait déjà pris la vie de sa femme et peut-être celle de Vitani… Il gronda et frappa le sol de ses poings. Si seulement il avait prévu cette attaque ! Lui et Aslan seraient autre part que sur ce vaisseau en train de chercher Tani ! Il s'assit contre le mur de la prison organique, près de la porte et ferma les yeux.

Aslan était fou de joie de voir que sa sœur était en vie. Elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement, elle avait grandi d'une traite comme lui, ses cheveux étaient très bien coiffés, sa peau était devenu plus pale, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme avant. Elle portait une chemise noire avec des fils argentés, un pantalon vraisemblablement en cuir et des bottes montantes avec des petits talons. Elle portait également un manteau léger sombre avec une traine. Aslan ne s'enquit pas de lui poser plein de questions et notamment comment elle s'est retrouvé ici. Vitani soupira.  
« Lorsque j'ai pris le Dart pour partir, je n'avais aucune idée où aller mais, heureusement pour moi, c'est mon oncle qui m'a retrouvé.  
-Asashin sera super content de te voir ! s'exclama le jeune wraith. Tu lui manques tu sais.  
-Non, dit froidement la jeune Reine. Je ne lui ai jamais manqué. »  
Aslan recula d'un pas et dévisagea Tani.  
« De quoi ?  
-Réfléchis un peu ! Si je lui aurais manqué tant que ça, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à me retrouver ?! demanda-t-elle rageusement.  
-On n'a eu quelques gros problèmes à gérer mais…  
-Donc, moi, sa propre fille, je passe après les problèmes !  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Tani, c'est juste qu'on a failli mourir au moins plusieurs fois et…  
-Ma Reine, le prisonnier s'est réveillé. »  
Ils tournèrent la tête et Aslan eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Le wraith qui s'avançait était hautain et c'était lui qui l'avait blessé !  
« Vitani, tu le connais ? demanda-t-il en grinçant les dents.  
-Oui, c'est mon oncle, Samuth, répondit joyeusement l'adolescente. Pourquoi ?  
-Disons qu'on a eu une petite altercation, grogna Aslan.  
-Ah ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, mon oncle. »  
Le wraith feula légèrement. Vitani s'assit sur son trône.  
« Fais lui un petit accueil comme on a l'habitude de faire, ensuite apporte-le moi et occupe-toi d'Aslan, montre lui ce qu'un de mes lieutenants peuvent faire. Apprends-lui tout ce qu'il lui faudra pour me servir, dit-elle en souriant.  
-A vos ordres ma Reine. »  
Aslan suivit à contrecœur Samuth dans les couloirs du vaisseau. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'arrêta et l'entraîna dans un couloir peu fréquenté.  
« Vitani t'aime beaucoup mais si tu essaies t'aider Asashin à s'enfuir, je n'hésiterais pas à t'occire, compris ? menaça-t-il.  
-Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé Tani, siffla le jeune en croisant les bras, je ne la quitterais pas ! »

Asashin fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. De puissants wraiths le soulevèrent et le trainèrent dans les couloirs sombres de la ruche. Samuth congédia Aslan qui partit dans la direction nord du vaisseau. On le jeta ensuite dans une petite pièce illuminé par un lustre. Le wraith tenta de se lever mais un soldat, sous les ordres de Samuth, lui brisa d'un coup sa jambe gauche et il tomba devant un Samuth joyeux et de très bonne humeur.  
« Tu es bien pitoyable, mon frère ! se moqua-t-il.  
-Tais-toi, ordonna Asashin.  
-Tu oses me donner des ordres ? Sache une chose, la Reine a exigé de te faire souffrir pour les actes que tu as commis envers sa personne.  
-Mais de quoi… »  
Un soldat bloqua ses bras et le força à se lever. Asashin se prépara mentalement, sachant que son corps ne résisterait pas longtemps à la torture. Il inspira profondément et regarda son tortionnaire droit dans les yeux.

Aslan était planté devant la porte où quelques heures plus tôt, on avait conduit le pauvre Asashin. Il entendait ses hurlements de douleurs depuis une heure, il avait plutôt bien résisté jusque-là. Les cris s'arrêtèrent et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant au moins le temps au jeune wraith de se cacher derrière un pilier et d'apercevoir Asashin traîné par deux soldats, vraisemblablement évanoui. Aslan ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le wraith ne lui avait jamais parlé de Samuth. C'était son frère pourtant… Ils ne devaient plus avoir de liens de fraternité, au vue des blessures qu'Asashin avait.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! rugit Samuth en attrapant le jeune par ses cheveux.  
-Rien du tout…  
-Sale petit menteur ! Je sais très bien ce que tu faisais ! Je crois qu'une petite heure là-bas te remettra à ta place !  
-Si jamais vous le faîte, j'imagine que Vitani vous le fera payer, sourit Aslan.  
-J'aurais dû te tuer, petit insolent ! hurla de plus belle Samuth qui le lâcha enfin.  
-Et si vous l'auriez fait, continua calmement le jeune, Tani ne vous l'aurais jamais pardonné. »  
Samuth arrêta de parler puis feula avant de s'en aller. Aslan s'accroupit quelques minutes dans le noir. Vitani n'était pas dans son état normal, quelque chose clochait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle du trône, espérant écouter la conversation entre Vitani et Asashin.

Vitani, du haut de son trône, observait avec pitié et satisfaction mêlés son père traîné comme un vulgaire cadavre sur le sol. On le lâcha au bas des quelques marches et il resta immobile. Samuth, répondant à l'envie d'humilier son frère, prit Asashin par les cheveux et lui leva la tête d'un coup.  
« Voici ta Reine, mon frère ! hurla-t-il triomphalement. »  
Asashin contempla sa fille, qui était devenu tout ce qu'un wraith pouvait désirer d'une femelle de leur espèce. Le wraith ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis ses lèvres remuèrent.  
« Vi… Vitani… dit-il lentement. »  
Celle-ci le fusilla du regard et se pencha légèrement, les jambes croisés.  
« Bonjour, _papa_. » 


	18. Chapter 18

Il resta un moment sans voix. Vitani, sa Vitani était en vie ! Mais à cause de Samuth, elle était devenue cruelle et odieuse. Elle regarda Samuth.  
« Laissez-nous seuls, ordonna-t-elle fermement.  
-Mais… ! commença Samuth.  
-C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, grogna Vitani en tapant avec son poing l'accoudoir du trône. »  
Samuth se renfrogna et lâcha Asashin. Ensuite, il partit, suivit des deux soldats et de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Vitani se leva et descendit lentement les marches. Son père leva la tête.  
« Vitani…  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir seul et abandonné, d'avoir mal à l'esprit et au corps ? demanda-t-elle agressivement. Tout ce que tu ressens maintenant, c'est ce que moi j'ai ressenti et enduré lorsque je suis revenu sur le vaisseau !  
-Vitani… répéta-t-il.  
-Et ne met pas ça sur le compte de la famine !  
-S'il te plait, Vitani, pardonne moi, dit le wraith en tremblant. »  
La jeune Reine s'arrêta pour observer ce que son père faisait. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur le sol membraneux… Il pleurait. L'une des pires choses qui pouvaient arriver à un membre de leur glorieuse et puissante race.  
« Pleurer ni implorer mon pardon ne changent rien par rapport à ce que tu m'as fait, siffla-t-elle. Je crois qu'on a enfin coupé le cordon, _papa_. »  
Elle appela mentalement deux gardes qui prirent son père par les bras et le trainèrent hors de la salle. Vitani s'assit sur son trône et soupira.  
 _Une bonne chose de faîte, songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux._

Aslan s'écarta du passage des gardes et les suivit discrètement jusqu'à la cellule d'Asashin. Les gardes le laissèrent près de la porte et sortirent. Le jeune wraith frappa doucement aux barreaux et s'agenouilla.  
« Ça va ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.  
-Il a déjà tué ma femme...  
-Quoi ?  
-Il m'a pris et a changé Tani…  
-Hé, vous n'avez pas le temps de vous apitoyez sur votre sort maintenant ! gronda le jeune. Vitani a changé, c'est vrai et c'est à cause de Samuth mais vous, vous pouvez aussi la changer !  
-Non, dit le wraith en s'asseyant contre la paroi. Non, je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes capacités…  
-Non mais je rêve ! Vous êtes un des plus grands Commandants de la galaxie ! cria Aslan. Vous avez été le premier à créer des alliances avec des humains et ça n'a pas été facile, vu qu'on est leurs prédateurs naturels ! Et ce n'est certainement pas votre frère qui se croit tout puissant et intouchable qui vous empêchera d'aider Tani à redevenir ce qu'elle était ! »  
Asashin regarda le jeune wraith.  
« Alors, vous comptez faire quoi ?  
-Rien… Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. Tu es devenu un lieutenant de la Reine, ajouta faiblement le wraith en pointant les insignes de sa veste. C'est un très haut grade. Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi.  
-Mais vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que je vous ai dit ! s'offusqua Aslan. »  
Asashin ne répondit rien. Aslan jeta un dernier regard au wraith silencieux avant de le quitter. Il parcourut les couloirs perdu dans ses pensées et percuta un scientifique pressé.  
« Fais un peu attention, gamin !  
-Désoler… »  
Le wraith grommela quelque chose puis vit les insignes et se raidit. Le jeune le dévisagea.  
« Enguelez-moi comme les autres, soupira le jeune.  
-Pardon ? demanda le scientifique, incrédule.  
-Oh et puis laissez tomber ! grogna Aslan en partant rapidement. »  
Le scientifique le regarda partir, encore incrédule de la phrase du gamin. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'il ait un grade aussi élevé ? Il haussa les épaules. Encore une bizarrerie de la Reine… Le scientifique repartit, le nez penché sur sa tablette poursuivant ses programmations.

« Il mérite bien plus, souffla Samuth.  
-Que dis-tu ? demanda Vitani en se tournant vers lui.  
-Asashin. Ce n'est pas de la torture qu'il lui faut. »  
La jeune Reine le fixa.  
« C'est la mort, termina le wraith en souriant sadiquement.  
-Non ! protesta Tani.  
-Pourquoi ? As-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
-Non mais…  
-Il ne t'a jamais aimé, continua Samuth en s'approchant du trône. S'il t'aimait vraiment, il aurait passé ses journées et ses nuits à te chercher. »  
Vitani ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de parler :  
« Je… Je dois y réfléchir, ce n'est pas une chose qu'on prend à la légère.  
-Comme tu voudras, dit simplement Samuth en sortant. »

 _Flashback :_

Samuth entra dans la chambre de son frère qui souhaitait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Pensant à de simples formalités qu'il ne savait gérer, c'est en soupirant qu'il était partit de son laboratoire. Il remarqua que son frère avait l'air soucieux.  
« Bonjour.  
-Bonjour.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
Asashin prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna. Puis il commença d'une voix gênée et peu rassuré :  
« Euh… Tu sais, Atyanta…  
-Oui ?  
-Elle… Elle est enceinte.  
-Ah. »  
Samuth avait arrêté de la suivre et de la fréquenter suite à leur… discussion. Il ne voyait donc pas le rapport entre lui et elle.  
« De qui ? demanda-t-il quand même, désireux de savoir quel adorateur elle avait choisi pour se reproduire.  
-De… De moi, avoua doucement son frère. »  
Le wraith ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. C'était impossible, inconcevable. Une humaine et un wraith pouvait donc avoir des enfants ensemble ? Puis, lentement, ses poings se serrèrèrent.  
« Tu me l'as volée…  
-Attends Samuth !  
-C'est ça que tu voulais, avoue ! »  
Asashin grimaça et tenta de calmer son frère, en vain. Celui-ci tourna les talons et s'en alla. Asashin allait payer pour ça… Il ne voyait que trois solutions : la première, tuer Atyanta, la deuxième, tuer son frère et prendre sa place auprès d'Atyanta et la troisième, les dénoncer. Les deux premières étaient attractives mais la troisième était la meilleure. Il gloussa. Déjà que les wraiths n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils appelaient « l'amour » avec les humains, alors avoir un enfant avec une femelle ! En ricanant, il se dirigea vers la salle des hangars. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est la suite du flashback du précédent. Il y a différente périodes de la vie d'Asashin et celle de Vitani. Bonne lecture ! =D**

Samuth entra fièrement dans la salle du trône, un sourire au coin des lèvres. La Reine était assise sur son trône, tapotant avec ses doigts griffus l'accoudoir de son trône.  
« Que veux-tu, Samuth ? Je crois que c'est ton frère qui aurait dû venir au lieu de toi.  
-En parlant de lui, ma Reine, répondit le wraith en s'agenouillant, il a entretenu des liaisons plutôt intime avec une humaine. »  
Elle se raidit et se pencha.  
« Que dis-tu ?  
-Il a fréquentée une humaine beaucoup plus intimement que notre code le permet, ma Reine…  
-Mensonges ! hurla Thàros, un lieutenant de la Reine et un ami très proche de son frère. Asashin n'oserait jamais faire ceci !  
-Et pourtant, il l'a fait, grogna Samuth.  
-As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances, Samuth ? demanda la Reine en le fixant. »  
Des preuves… Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça ! Si, il y en avait une mais assez dure à avaler.  
« L'humaine est enceinte de lui.  
-Impossible ! cracha la Reine. Aucun wraith ne peut se reproduire avec des humains !  
-Mais je vous assure que…  
-Je dirais plutôt que tu essayes de détrôner son frère de son grade, poursuivit la Reine en le coupant. Votre rivalité commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! »  
Le wraith ne dit rien et baissa la tête de honte. Thàros ricana légèrement, sans attirer l'attention de la Reine. Celle-ci congédia Samuth qui partit rapidement de la salle.

Thàros s'en alla lui aussi et alla dans ses appartements. Il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil de cuir et soupira. Une forme sombre sortit des ténèbres : Asashin.  
« Alors ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.  
-La Reine ne l'a pas cru, répondit le vieux wraith.  
-Merci Thàros, je te redevrais ça.  
-Tu ne me dois rien. J'aimerais simplement comprendre, comment as-tu fais pour qu'elle soit enceinte de toi ?  
-Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est une chose étrange, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Effectivement. Il y a déjà eu quelques rares cas comme le tien mais l'histoire se termine mal. »  
Asashin prit un siège et lui demanda :  
« Comment ça ?  
-J'ai étudié un de ces cas récemment, en fouillant les archives du vaisseau je suis tombé dessus. Un wraith, moins gradé que toi, est tombé en adoration avec une humaine. Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. La Reine a été prévenue de ça et il a été torturé. Il a réussi à s'enfuir avec l'humaine. Mais quelques mois plus tard, on les a retrouvés… Ils sont morts lentement et un rapport a précisé que l'enfant a été arraché du ventre de sa mère puis celui qui s'occupait de ça l'a décapité devant le wraith avant sa mort, raconta Thàros d'une voix assez triste pour un wraith. »  
Asashin prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle chose lorsqu'il était jeune. Chez les wraiths, les nouveau-nés étaient « sacrés » car ils étaient les héritiers d'une glorieuse race. Il frissonna. Si jamais Samuth trouvait des preuves, Thàros ne pourrais pas le disculper. Asashin se leva et mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
« Encore merci Thàros.  
-Sois prudent, Asashin, prévient le vieux wraith. Au fait, j'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemblera l'enfant quand il sera né, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
-Je te tiendrais au courant, je te le promets. »  
Le jeune Commandant sortit de la salle, l'esprit serein et rassuré, pressé de retrouver Atyanta.

 _Six mois plus tard…_

Asashin se pencha sur le berceau de la petite hybride. Lentement et délicatement, il passa sa main sur le visage de l'enfant endormit qui remua et gémit doucement sous le contact. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers Atyanta, elle aussi endormit après son ultime effort accomplit. Les draps avaient été immédiatement changés pour permettre à la jeune femme de se reposer. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se colla contre Atyanta qui se retourna vers lui. Tout lui souriait : il avait un grade important, ses hommes le respectaient, il avait une famille mais pourtant, il n'était pas serein. Samuth avait quitté le vaisseau peu après son entrevue avec la Reine et il était partit de la ruche, sans dire pourquoi. Le wraith enfuit son visage dans les cheveux de l'humaine et s'endormit rapidement.  
Brusquement, un hurlement déchira la tranquillité de la pièce et Asashin se réveilla en sursaut. Il secoua doucement la jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux lentement.  
« Oui ?  
-Je crois qu'elle pleure, murmura le wraith en désignant le berceau.  
-Vas y.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-C'est moi qui l'ai porté et qui a accouché d'elle, je te signale ! Et puis, tu es son père ! grogna Atyanta en se recouchant. »  
Le wraith gronda et se leva. Il s'approcha du berceau organique et prit l'enfant dans ses bras qui se calma aussitôt à son contact. Asashin s'assit dans un canapé tout en berçant l'enfant. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchit à un nom pour elle. Normalement, c'était les Reines qui les nommaient. Il réfléchit longuement avant d'en trouver un :  
« Vitani, chuchota-t-il en la soulevant. »  
L'enfant gazouilla et mit une de ses petites mains griffues sur le nez de son père qui l'écarta en riant. Ensuite, il se leva et reposa Vitani dans son berceau. Il mit une légère couverture sur elle et se coucha au près d'Atyanta.

Ce fut un de ses lieutenants qui lui annonça la nouvelle. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Lorsque son vaisseau fut proche du sien, il avait aussitôt accordé à son frère de venir malgré ce que plusieurs lieutenants lui avaient dit et prévenu de ce qu'il risquait de faire mais sa décision était prise. Lorsque son frère daigna de franchir le sas, il eut un léger hoquet de surprise intérieurement. Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé, il semblait plus fort physiquement et il était devenu lui aussi un Commandant mais d'une autre ruche moins importante que la sienne.  
« Bonjour Samuth, salua-t-il.  
-Bonjour mon frère. »  
Asashin haussa à un sourcil. Il semblait être devenu plus polie.  
« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le wraith.  
-A ton avis. Voir ton enfant. »  
Le wraith s'arrêta. Son frère se tourna vers lui.  
« Un souci, mon frère ?  
-Non, suis-moi, grommela-t-il. »  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Asashin. Samuth se dirigea directement au berceau de Vitani.  
« Comment elle s'appelle ?  
-Vitani, répondit le wraith.  
-Tu lui as donné le nom d'une grande Reine.  
-Et ça te pose un problème ? Tu oublies que c'est _ma_ fille et que tu es sur _mon_ vaisseau ! »  
L'enfant gémit et Samuth eut un léger sourire.  
« Tu devrais arrêter… Tu la fais pleurer. »  
Au moment où il allait lui sauter au cou, un lieutenant entra pour lui demander de venir vérifier quelque chose.  
« Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger, s'excusa le lieutenant une fois dans le couloir.  
-Je devrai plutôt vous remercier, si vous n'étiez pas venu, je lui aurais fait sa peau à ce petit merdeux ! jura Asashin.  
-Est-il si mauvais que ça ?  
-Il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Son esprit est trop verrouillé pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il manigance. »  
Soudain, le lieutenant s'arrêta.  
« Votre… femme est là-bas, je suppose ?  
-Vous voulez dire dans mes appartements, oui, répondit le wraith sans comprendre. Pourquoi ?  
-Si votre frère pense réellement que vous l'avez volé… »  
Le Commandant comprit et sprinta vers ses appartements, suivit de son lieutenant et d'une armée de soldat.

« Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! hurla Atyanta, à genoux devant lui. »  
Il l'assomma d'une traite en la prenant par le cou et en la balançant contre la tête de lit en bois puis il revient sur sa principale raison d'être venu sur ce misérable vaisseau : elle. L'enfant l'observait, ne sachant pas qu'il allait mettre un terme à sa vie. Samuth leva la dague et s'apprêta à lui crever le cœur lorsque son frère jaillit de nulle part et le bouscula. L'enfant tomba dans les bras du lieutenant qui la reposa dans son petit lit avant de se précipiter sur Atyanta. Samuth enfonça sa dague dans l'épaule de son frère et la retira rapidement. Asashin lui donna un violent coup de poing qu'il ne put éviter puis Asashin réussit à s'emparer de la dague. Mais son frère le griffa au visage et au cou, le faisant lâcher l'arme. Samuth lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre et le wraith percuta une armoire violement. Le lieutenant sauta sur Samuth et réussit à l'immobiliser. Les soldats entrèrent et relevèrent le wraith qui feulait et jurait dans sa langue. Le lieutenant aida son supérieur à se lever.  
« Que faisons-nous, mon Commandant ?  
-Part ! hurla furieusement Asashin à Samuth. Part et si je te revois, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer ! »  
Samuth grogna et escorté des soldats, il partit. Le wraith ordonna au lieutenant de partir puis il se dirigea rapidement vers Atyanta qui se frottait la tête.  
« Tu es blessée, constata Asashin en voyant le sang qui coulait de la tête de sa femme.  
-Vitani… Il ne l'a pas ? demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes. »  
Le wraith hocha négativement la tête.  
« Il faut que je te soigne, dit Asashin en mettant sa main gauche en bas du cou d'Atyanta. »  
Il lui insuffla de l'énergie vital en petite quantité et arrêta dès qu'il vit que la blessure était refermé. La jeune femme s'effondra sur lui et pleura de soulagement.

 _7 ans ont passés…_

Vitani observait assise dans la pénombre ses deux parents qui se disputaient. Sa main droite était couverte d'un gros bandage.  
« Comment ça, je ne fais pas assez attention à elle ?! demanda agressivement le wraith.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui laisse traîner mes armes partout !  
-N'importe quoi !  
-Je te signale que Vitani aurait pu perdre sa main si Jurius n'aurait pas été là pour la soigner ! hurla la femme.  
-Ah bien sûr, c'est toujours la faute aux wraiths et jamais aux humains !  
-Parfaitement !  
-Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, tu n'as qu'à partir, perfide humaine !  
-C'est exactement ce que j'allais suggérer, sale wraith qui se croit tout permit ! »  
Le wraith s'enferma dans son laboratoire tandis que l'humaine s'isola dans la chambre. Elle était donc livrée à elle-même. Vitani tenta d'ouvrir la porte du labo sauf qu'elle était verrouillée et qu'elle n'avait pas assez de compétences pour l'ouvrir. Donc, elle s'orienta vers la chambre dont la porte n'était pas fermée. Elle entra et vit sa mère qui pleurait silencieusement.  
« Maman.  
-Oh Tani, je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies vu ça, murmura la femme en la prenant sur ses genoux.  
-Pourquoi papa est en colère ?  
-C'est… C'est compliqué ma chérie. »  
Il eut un silence.  
« Maman, est-ce qu'on va vraiment partir ? demanda prudemment l'enfant.  
-Oui, répondit sa mère fermement. Il n'est pas question que tu grandisses ici et avec les sautes d'humeurs de ton père.  
-On va aller où, alors ?  
-Sur pleins d'autres planètes, dit Atyanta en se levant et en prenant un sac. On va piquer un Dart et on va aller vers la première planète qu'on aperçoit.  
-Mais papa m'a dit qu'un Dart c'était fait pour une seule personne, réfuta l'enfant.  
-C'est très grand un Dart, poursuivit sa mère, je ne fais pas la taille d'un wraith.  
-Mais je vais pouvoir dire au revoir à papa ? »  
La femme arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se raidit.  
« Non. Il est trop furieux pour que tu lui dises ça. Et puis, ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ? demanda Atyanta en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-D'accord, soupira l'enfant, triste de ne pas aller voir son père une dernière fois. »

 _Sur un autre vaisseau au même moment…_

Samuth observait le Dart qui partait vers la planète. Il se tourna vers son lieutenant et lui ordonna d'envoyer une dizaine de Dart et de wraiths à la poursuite du petit vaisseau qui devait être déjà sur la planète. Seul, il sourit. S'il ne pouvait avoir Atyanta, alors personne ne l'aura !


	20. Chapter 20

Asashin fut tirée de son sommeil une nouvelle fois par Aslan. Il se redressa sur ses coudes.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?  
-Bonjour, je vais très bien et vous ? »  
Le wraith ronchonna et regarda Aslan, accroupit.  
« Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'était perdu d'avance ? marmonna-t-il.  
-Pour l'insecte Iratus, là-aussi c'était perdu d'avance. Faut vous bougez un peu ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Samuth gagner !  
-Aslan, tu as un haut grade, tu as retrouvé Vitani et tu vis avec elle, soupira le wraith. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
-Vitani est _votre_ fille ! fulmina le jeune wraith. Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner et la laisser dans cet état-là !  
-Elle est devenu une Reine, murmura Asashin, mélancolique. La plus belle récompense pour une femelle de notre espèce. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai aidé à en devenir une.  
-Franchement, vous commencez à m'énerver. Vous écoutez ce que je dis au moins ? Non, même pas. J'en ai ma claque, faîtes ce que vous voulez mais essayez au moins de rester en vie ! »  
Aslan s'en alla, le laissant seul à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et médita sur les paroles du jeune wraith. Et s'il n'avait pas tort ? Et s'il pouvait vraiment changer Tani ? Certes, ce serait difficile mais pas impossible. Tout d'un coup, la petite flamme de l'espoir se raviva en lui et il se leva, déterminé à en finir avec Samuth.

« Alors ma Reine ? demanda en roucoulant Samuth. Quelle est votre décision ? »  
Vitani tourna la tête vers son oncle, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. La jeune Reine tenait dans ses mains la dague affutée que son père lui avait offert il y a longtemps.  
« Ramenez-le ici, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide et hautaine. »  
Aslan, qui se trouvait dans la salle, voulut intervenir mais Samuth l'en empêchant en grondant sans attirer l'attention de Vitani. Alors que le wraith sortait de la pièce, le jeune le rattrapa et le suivit jusqu'à la cellule d'Asashin, qui, à sa grande surprise, était levé malgré sa jambe brisé. Samuth s'arrêta devant la geôle et ricana :  
« Par quel miracle tiens-tu encore debout ? Ne répond pas, ça n'a plus aucune importance… »  
Lorsque les soldats ouvrirent la cellule et tentèrent de le prendre, le wraith se débâtit et s'approcha de son frère en boitillant légèrement.  
« Je n'ai pas peur de toi ni même de la mort, lança-t-il d'un ton de défi. »  
Samuth resta un moment sans voix avant d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Aslan regarda avec admiration le Commandant.  
« Emmenez-le, ordonna-t-il ensuite. Toi, rajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le jeune, tu restes en dehors de tout ça !  
\- ça me regarde autant que vous! protesta le jeune wraith.  
-C'est une affaire entre moi, lui et la Reine !  
-Vous êtes jaloux d'Asashin, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le wraith se tut, piqué au vif. Alors qu'Aslan souriait de toutes ses dents, Samuth attrapa le jeune par le col de sa veste, arracha les insignes de lieutenant de la Reine et le lança violement dans la cellule.  
« Tu restes là ! »

Vitani s'impatientait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Son ordre avait été clair, pourtant ! Son oncle avait certainement dû rencontrer un problème en chemin. Elle toucha la lame de la dague, elle était douce, froide et affutée, tout comme elle. La jeune Reine ne désirait qu'une chose : se venger des affronts que son père perpétrer contre elle, sa mère et Samuth. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, la tirant de ses réflexions. Son père marchait en boitant, suivit des gardes et de Samuth. Asashin la regarda un instant puis s'agenouilla. En serrant la dague dans sa main, Vitani s'avança.  
« Il est temps que tu payes, _papa_. »  
Vitani leva la dague et s'apprêta à l'enfoncer dans la gorge de son père. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur elle.  
« Crois-tu réellement que je suis responsable de la mort de ta mère ? »  
La dague se figea dans l'air mais Vitani ne perdit pas son sang-froid.  
« Oui.  
-Souviens-toi Tani ! Les wraiths qui vous poursuivaient n'étaient pas mes hommes ! argumenta Asashin, espérant que sa tactique marche. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'ai cherché, toi et ta mère ! J'ai trouvé son cadavre, au début, je pensais que c'était Fractoss, vu qu'il me détestait mais j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce souvenir est toujours en toi, ma fille. Tu peux me tuer, c'est vrai. Mais sache que je t'ai toujours aimé. »  
Elle baissa la dague, les larmes aux yeux. Le wraith en profita pour entrer dans l'esprit de sa fille et remontrer le souvenir. Quelques instants plus tard, Vitani fixa Samuth du regard et lui hurla dessus.  
« Comment as-tu osée me faire ça ?! »  
Samuth feula puis dégaina son pistolet paralysant. Il tira sur les deux gardes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. Malgré l'atroce douleur de ses membres, Asashin s'élança sur lui mais le wraith lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et un autre dans la nuque. Il tomba, évanoui. Avec un rire sadique et fou, il s'avança vers Vitani, qui avait toujours la dague. Il tendit la main.  
« Donne-la moi, susurra-t-il. »  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune Reine se précipita sur lui, tentant de viser ses points faibles mais Samuth l'arrêta en la prenant par les cheveux puis lui arracha la dague des mains. Avec un regard fou, il la secoua.  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Tu as ruiné tous nos plans !  
-Tes plans, rectifia la jeune Reine, essayant par tous les moyens de contacter des gardes. »  
Samuth entra dans son esprit et brisa ses boucliers mentaux, ce qui arracha à Vitani un hurlement de douleur.  
« Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, est-ce si insignifiant ?! Je t'ai aidé à devenir une Reine, malgré ta nature de bâtarde !  
-C'est toi qui l'a tuée… Pourquoi ?  
-Elle a préféré Asashin à moi, grogna-t-il en détournant le regard. Tu lui ressembles tellement… D'abord obéissante puis rebelle ! Tu aurais pu être la Prééminente, Tani.  
-C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, que je tue mon père.  
-Bravo, tu as deviné. Tu es très intelligente. Mais tu mérites une punition, Vitani… »  
Il leva la dague et l'enfonça dans le ventre de la jeune Reine qui hoqueta de surprise et de douleur. Puis il fit une longue entaille profonde, le sang commença à couler rapidement de la blessure. Enfin, il la lâcha. Des soldats entrèrent brusquement dans la salle ainsi qu'un scientifique, qui s'arrêta dès qu'il vit l'effroyable spectacle.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
-La Reine nous a trahie, mentit Samuth, satisfait. Il s'est attaqué à moi, continua-t-il en désignant Asashin. Enfermez-les dans une cellule.  
-Mais la Reine…  
-La Reine s'est foutu de nous ! En tant que membre le plus haut gradé de la ruche, je suis le nouveau dirigeant ! Et voici mon premier ordre, enfermez-les tous les deux ! »  
Le scientifique obéit en maugréant. Des soldats trainèrent le corps du wraith évanoui tandis que lui, il prit délicatement la Reine dans ses bras en faisant attention à sa blessure. Au moment de sortir, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Samuth s'était assis sur le trône, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Quelque chose clochait.

Kiyona dévisagea le visage de son ancienne Reine et grimaça. Il souffrait pour elle. Conformément aux ordres de leur nouveau chef, il la déposa doucement au sol, près du wraith. Il partit de la cellule et la ferma. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire et dès qu'il entra, il sentit la présence de son compère Sten qui l'attendait. Kiyona s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil.  
« C'est vrai ? demanda son ami.  
-De quoi ?  
-Que la Reine… ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que Samuth nous cache quelque chose, répondit-il.  
-Comment ça ?  
-La Reine, pourquoi nous aurait-elle trahie ? Et avec qui ?  
-J'en sais rien, soupira Sten.  
-Elle n'est pas claire, cette histoire, grogna le scientifique.  
-Ecoute, demain on en saura peut-être un peu plus. Va dormir, ordonna Sten. Je prends le relai. »  
Kiyona se leva en grognant et s'affala sur un divan. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit.

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Voici le 20** **e** **chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Hero15**


	21. Chapter 21

Ce fut l'odeur du sang qui le réveilla. L'odeur du sang et de la peur. Asashin ouvrit les yeux lentement, se releva et découvrit avec effroi le corps de Vitani, qui respirait à peine. Il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
« Pa… Papa…  
-Ne dit rien et ne bouge pas ! ordonna le wraith en déchirant plusieurs morceaux de son manteau.  
-Papa, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi…  
-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit-il en bandant ses blessures. Contrairement aux autres Reines, tu te soucies de tes hommes, tu réfléchies en premier lieu pour eux d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre. »  
Vitani lui sourit et son père la serra contre lui.  
« Au fait, où est Aslan ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en se détachant de l'étreinte.  
-Loin de vous, répondit une voix glaciale derrière Asashin. »  
Ils se tournèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent face à Samuth.  
« Navré d'interrompre votre petite réunion de famille, ricana-t-il. Tu es encore vivante ? Ça m'étonne grandement.  
-Où est Aslan ?! demanda furieusement Vitani.  
-Ce n'est plus toi qui me donne des ordres, maintenant ! Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, Vitani, en revanche, le jeune wraith…  
-Il ne t'écoutera pas, il a un esprit plus fort que tu le crois ! rugit Asashin.  
-Fort, lui ? Tu devrais le voir, mon frère, siffla le wraith.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! hurla Vitani. »  
Pour toute réponse, Samuth s'en alla en riant. Vitani regarda son père.  
« Je n'arrive pas à le joindre, dit-elle tristement.  
-Samuth a dû bloquer son esprit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis certain qu'il va bien. »  
 _Je n'en suis pas si sûre, songea Tani en se laissant tomber contre la poitrine de son père._

Kiyona dévisagea Yansè avant de déclarer :  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens d'insinuer ?  
-Oui.  
-Si jamais il l'entendait…  
-Qu'il m'entende ! Je n'attends que ça ! De toute façon, je ne crois pas à son histoire de trahison !  
-Et si c'était vrai ? osa demander Sten qui écoutait la conversation en silence. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que cette histoire est fausse ?  
-La Reine, aussi étrange soit elle, ne nous aurait jamais fait ça, répondit Yansè. Elle s'est toujours souciée de nous contrairement à notre dernière Reine.  
-J'ai porté son corps jusqu'à la cellule, reprit Kiyona. Le traître était avec elle et ils se ressemblaient tellement… Samuth l'a gravement blessé, je doute qu'elle survive.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller la sauver ?! tonna Yansè.  
-Les autres... commença Sten.  
-Tu crois vraiment que les autres ont envie d'avoir Samuth comme chef ? renchérit le wraith en sifflant. Samuth ne pense qu'à lui ! Tu l'as déjà vu combattre en face à face un wraith ? Et il osé s'en prendre à la Reine !  
-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, grogna Sten. »  
Il eut quelques minutes de silence.  
« As-tu un plan ? demanda Sten en souriant. »

Aslan s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, de douloureux souvenirs le tourmentaient. Il essayait de les remplacer par sa rencontre avec Tani, les quelques rares moments de bonheur avec Asashin… Mais ce qu'il voyait était la torture, la mort de Thiver, des autres…  
 _« Alors, petit wraith, susurra une voix dans son esprit, toi aussi tu détestes Asashin.  
-Non, répondit-il, non. Je ne le déteste pas.  
-Vraiment ? Même pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? »  
_Il reconnut la voix. C'était celle de Samuth.  
 _« Va-t'en ! cria-t-il.  
-Alors comme ça, tu as été élevé par des humains, intéressant…  
-Va-t'en ! répéta le jeune wraith.  
-Mon frère t'a fait de belles blessures, souffla Samuth.  
-DEGAGE ! rugit Aslan en réussissant à pousser Samuth en dehors de son esprit. »  
_Il s'effondra sur le sol de sa petite cellule, en sueur.  
 _« Aslan ! »_  
Le jeune wraith ignora la voix, pensant que Samuth était revenu à l'attaque mais la voix fut plus insistante.  
 _« Aslan !  
-Vitani ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.  
-Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui… J'ai mal à la tête, grogna-t-il, sentant une migraine qui martelait dans sa tête. Et toi ?_  
 _-Mal, je perds beaucoup de sang. Papa a essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais je ne pense pas que je vais survivre très longtemps, ajouta-t-elle, tristement.  
-Quoi ?! Samuth t'a blessé ? s'indigna Aslan.  
-Grâce à papa, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et je… »  
_La communication fut coupé brutalement. Aslan tenta de la recontacter ainsi qu'Asashin, en vain. Peut-être que Samuth avait décidé de les tuer ? Rien qu'en pensant à ça, il frissonna. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était enfermé, l'odieux wraith allait certainement le tuer. Il ferma les yeux.  
Alors qu'il allait s'endormir avec ses sombres pensées, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et il entendit le froissement du manteau de cuir d'un wraith qui s'agenouillait.  
« Hé. »  
Il ouvrit les yeux, rassembla toute sa force et son courage et bondit en avant, surprenant le wraith qui tomba en arrière. Aslan plaqua sa main sur la gorge du wraith, réussit à récupérer son couteau et le mit sur sa gorge. Le wraith leva les mains.  
« Je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il calmement.  
-C'est ça ! Je vais vous croire !  
-Je suis là pour te libérer, continua-t-il. Samuth doit être arrêté. »  
La dernière phrase frappa de pleins fouets Aslan qui se releva. Le wraith se leva, épousseta son manteau avant de se masser la gorge.  
« Désolé, s'excusa Aslan en tendant la dague.  
-J'aurais réagi de la même façon, dit le wraith en reprenant l'objet. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la cellule. Les autres doivent être en train de délivrer la Reine et le traître.  
-Il s'appelle Asashin, grogna le jeune wraith.  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le wraith.  
-Aslan.  
-Je suis Sten, je fais partit des meilleurs scientifiques de la ruche, se présenta Sten.  
-Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-A la salle du trône, Samuth doit y être, répondit Sten.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?  
-Le tuer. »

Asashin entendit le bruit de la cellule qui s'ouvrait et ordonna à Vitani de ne rien faire quoi qu'il arrive. Il attendit patiemment que les deux wraiths soient à sa portée pour leurs sauter dessus. Le premier devait être un scientifique et se prit un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire mais l'autre était un guerrier qui réussit à le maîtriser facilement. Asashin feulait et grognait, défendant au scientifique de s'approcher de sa fille. _  
_« Mais calmez-vous ! tenta le guerrier.  
-Ne touche pas ma fille ! hurla Asashin.  
-Votre fille ? répéta le scientifique, ahuri.  
-On est là pour sortir de ce pétrin ! continua le guerrier.  
-Papa, arrête s'il te plait, dit faiblement Vitani en se levant, aidé du scientifique. »  
Le wraith s'arrêta mais son esprit bouillonnait encore de colère et de rage. Vitani manqua de tomber mais retenu par le scientifique, elle s'approcha du guerrier.  
« Merci, dit-elle doucement aux deux wraiths.  
-Vous êtes toujours notre Reine. Les autres wraiths ne veulent pas de Samuth.  
-Vous comptez faire quoi ? demanda Asashin, les bras croisés.  
-Le tuer, répondit le scientifique.  
-Bonne idée, sourit Asashin.  
-Non, réfuta fermement Vitani. Il y a assez eu de morts dans cette histoire.  
-Que veux-tu faire, alors ?  
-Dès qu'il sera entre nos mains, on l'enverra sur une planète inhabitée.  
-Et si jamais il retente de vous tuer ? demanda le guerrier.  
-On le tuera, répondit-elle avant de grimacer de douleur. »  
Le scientifique regarda Asashin.  
« Avec votre permission, j'aimerais la soigner. »  
Le wraith s'approcha de lui.  
« Si jamais elle a une égratignure de plus, je te tue. »  
Le scientifique hocha la tête et prit la Reine dans ses bras avant de sortir en courant de la cellule. Les deux wraith sortirent eux aussi et furent bien vite rejoint par un autre wraith et Aslan.  
« Alors, c'est quoi la suite de votre plan ? demanda Asashin.  
-Embuscade, sourit perfidement le guerrier. »

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Et voici le chapitre 21 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.  
Les avis sont les bienvenus !  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Hero15.**


	22. Chapter 22

Sten et Yansè en tête, ils conduisirent Asashin et Aslan vers la salle du trône. Lors d'un détour dans un couloir, Asashin attrapa le bras du jeune wraith.  
 _« Je ne leur fais pas confiance.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je connais les wraiths depuis plus longtemps que toi, grogna-t-il.  
-Tani est leur Reine et vous leur avez dit que vous étiez son père alors…  
-Alors quoi ?! coupa le wraith en grondant. Tu crois qu'ils vont m'obéir juste parce que je suis son père ?! »  
_Aslan se dégagea en feulant de la poigne d'Asashin avant de rejoindre les autres en courant. Asashin les rattrapa après quelques secondes de réflexions, à contrecœur.

Après avoir maîtrisé les gardes, ils entrèrent tous les quatre d'un pas décidé et prêt à en découdre dans la salle du trône, surprenant Samuth, qui à leur grand étonnement, n'avait pas de soldats pour le protéger. Celui-ci grimaça en les voyant avant de ricaner, joyeux.  
« Mon frère, je vois que tu as réussi à corrompre mes soldats, bravo.  
-Il ne nous a pas corrompus, grogna Yansè.  
-Et toi, ajouta Samuth en fixant Aslan, je te félicite également pour ton exploit, réussir à pousser mon esprit hors du tien, c'était impressionnant. Mais ici tu n'es rien ! »  
Il se précipita à une vitesse impressionnante sur le jeune wraith qui l'esquiva in extremis. Yansè sauta sur lui, tentant de le faire basculer au sol mais le wraith l'envoya dans les airs et il se cogna lourdement contre le mur de la salle. Sten n'était pas un guerrier, il avait quelques notions de combat mais il réussit à tenir tête à Samuth pendant quelques minutes avant de s'effondrer, au sol, du sang coulant de multiples entailles profondes faîtes par les griffes aiguisés du wraith.  
Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Aslan, qui, malgré l'avertissement hurlé par Asashin, donna un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre de son ennemi avant de se retrouver au sol, le bras démis. Samuth se mit à rire de façon folle et sadique, ce qui fit frissonner son frère.  
« Alors mon frère ?! As-tu peur de moi ?! Moi, pas ! Viens te battre au lieu de rester à me regarder comme un lâche ! »  
Comme Asashin ne réagissait pas, Samuth sprinta sur lui et enfonça ses doigts griffues dans le cou de son frère. Il le souleva facilement et se mit à rire une fois de plus.  
« Ce jour sera le plus mémorable de ma vie ! cria-t-il. Le jour où j'ai tué mon frère ! »

Yansè, entendant les paroles du wraith, ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se précipita sur lui. Il le prit pas la nuque et l'envoya contre les marches de l'estrade. Samuth se releva, les poings serrés, si bien que ses griffes transpercèrent sa peau et qu'il se mit à saigner.  
« C'est tout ce que t'as, Yansè?! Moi qui pensais que tu étais le plus fort combattant de la ruche, tu frappes comme un humain !  
-N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, intervient Asashin en le rejoignant. Il est fou.  
-J'avais remarqué, gronda le wraith. »  
Le guerrier courra vers lui, attrapa Samuth par les cheveux et l'assomma d'un coup dans la nuque. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Asashin.  
« Que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il.  
-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ?  
-Bah… Vous êtes le plus gradé d'entre nous et la Reine est mourante…  
-Elle ne va pas mourir ! hurla-t-il. »  
Son hurlement fut si soudain que le guerrier eut un sursaut.  
« Bon, mettez-le en cellule et postez plusieurs gardes à l'entrée.  
-A vos ordres, mon Commandant ! »

Aslan regarda avec un peu de crainte Sten qui s'approchait pour lui remettre son bras en place.  
« Calme-toi et tout ira bien. »  
Pour pouvoir manipuler le bras facilement et sans encombre, il lui avait fait enlever son manteau. Sten découvrit plusieurs cicatrices sur ses bras, son torse et au bas du cou. Il remarqua aussi que le jeune wraith était extrêmement anxieux.  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un te fais ce genre de blessure, exact ?  
-Ouais, soupira Aslan.  
-Qui était le premier ? »  
Le jeune wraith frissonna et détourna le regard. Sten comprit.  
« Oh. C'est…  
-Bon, vous me remettez le bras en place, oui ou non ? gronda Aslan. »  
Le wraith s'exécuta et même pas une minute, le bras fut remis.

Asashin passa près de la cellule de son frère, qui le regardait avec ses yeux remplit de folie, de colère et de haine. Samuth avait été attaché pour plus de précautions ce qui n'empêcha pas le wraith de s'approcher.  
« Samuth, je suis vraiment navré qu'on arrive à de telles choses.  
-Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu m'avais laissé Atyanta ! hurla son frère, en retour.  
-On peut te soigner, insista Asashin. Tani t'aime bien.  
-Pas autant que je l'aimais elle, souffla Samuth. »  
A cet instant, Asashin culpabilisa d'avoir souhaité à plusieurs reprises la mort de son frère. Samuth était évidemment atteint de démence et depuis longtemps.  
« Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé qu'est-ce que je faisais avec elle ? demanda le wraith en souriant.  
-Avec qui ?  
-Avec Atyanta.  
-Qu'insinues-tu ?  
-Oh rien… Juste que Vitani pourrait être _ma_ fille aussi. »  
Asashin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Samuth feula de joie.  
« Alors mon frère ? As-tu un petit problème ? »  
Le wraith grogna et s'en alla, en proie au doute. Il savait que son frère était fou pourtant il doutait. Après tout, ça pourrait être vrai. Vitani lui ressemblait certes mais son comportement n'était pas comme le sien. Il s'arrêta. Il avait beau savoir que son frère était sénile mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter.

Aslan entra dans le laboratoire de Kiyona pour y trouver Vitani.  
« Vitani est ici ?  
-La Reine est partie ce matin, répondit le scientifique. Elle avait des choses importantes à faire.  
-D'accord, merci. »  
Au moment de sortir, Kiyona interpella Aslan.  
« Dîtes à la Reine de venir me voir demain pour que je vérifie si la blessure cicatrise bien.  
-Comptez sur moi ! »  
Le jeune wraith sortit en courant et partit en direction de la salle du trône. La porte s'ouvrit et il découvrit Tani, penché sur une tablette et entouré de deux wraiths haut gradés. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers lui et feulèrent. La Reine se leva.  
« Laissez-nous. »  
Ils hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent sans dire un mot. Un silence s'installa entre les deux wraiths.  
« Comment tu vas ? demanda Aslan.  
-J'ai un trou dans le ventre mais à part ça je vais bien, ricana Vitani.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.  
-Tu tombes à pic ! Les Commandants des croiseurs sont arrivés et ils m'ont fait part de plusieurs problèmes avec leurs vaisseaux. Tu pourrais m'aider ?  
-Bien sûr ! Au fait, Kiyona veux te voir demain, pour ta blessure.  
-Il m'énerve à s'inquiéter celui-là, soupira la jeune Reine en lui tendant une autre tablette. »  
Aslan lut quelques minutes les rapports avant de s'exclamer :  
« Mais t'as combien de Commandants ?!  
-Seize, répondit Vitani. Il y en a deux qui sont arrivés et les autres parcourent les planètes pour trouver une source de nourriture.  
-Ça ne te gêne pas de t'occuper de tout ça alors que tu ne peux pas te nourrir comme ceux qui sont normal ?  
-Non, je suis leur Reine, c'est mon devoir. Et toi, tu ne ressens pas d'envie ?  
-Pas encore, soupira Aslan en parcourant un rapport des yeux.  
-Bizarre, normalement à ton âge, les wraiths commencent à avoir envie de goûter à la force vitale. Il ne fait surtout pas que tu te retiens.  
-En fait, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me nourrir…  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »  
Le jeune wraith ne répondit pas et continua de travailler. Vitani, impatiente, lui arracha la tablette et mis ses mains dans les siennes mais Aslan retira ses mains et les mit contre lui.  
« S'il te plait Tani, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, murmura-t-il.  
-Comme tu veux, Aslan. Bon, on s'y remet ? »  
Il hocha la tête et se remit à travailler à côté de Vitani pendant trois heures. 


	23. Chapter 23

Samuth tenta d'enlever les chaînes qui l'entravaient. Yansè, qui passait par là, le regarda quelques instants avant de dire :  
« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à t'enfuir. »  
Le wraith répondit en feulant et en crachant. L'autre wraith détala rapidement. Tout le monde le pensait fou ! Il avait été si près du but… Dans son plan d'origine, il aurait dû tuer Vitani mais elle était tellement naïve… Il ricana. Cette gamine lui aurait bien servi ! Mais maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? Le wraith se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Le jeune wraith. Bien sûr. Avec ce qu'Asashin lui a fait subir, le manipuler sera très facile. Samuth ricana une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le jeune wraith vienne à lui…

Aslan s'ennuyait. Asashin se reposait tandis que Vitani était occupé à parler avec ses Commandants. Kiyona et Sten réparaient un système endommagé alors que Yansè était partit à bord d'un Dart pour chasser. Il se leva de la banquette et partit faire une énième balade sur la ruche. Inconsciemment, il prit le chemin de la cellule de Samuth. Il avançait d'un pas tranquille, ne faisant pas attention au monde qui l'entourait.  
« Tu as tellement de souffrances en toi… »  
Il s'arrêta et constata qu'il était devant la cellule de Samuth. Au lieu de partir, son instinct l'implorait de rester pour l'écouter. Il se tourna vers Samuth, enchaîné par des liens créé à partir de l'organisme du vaisseau.  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna le jeune wraith.  
-Ce qu'Asashin t'as fait, c'est horrible, tu sais. Et cruel.  
-Vous n'êtes pas mieux !  
-Peut-être mais jamais je n'oserais faire ceci à tes mains, ajouta Samuth en désignant d'un signe de tête les mains d'Aslan.  
-Je…  
-Il t'avais torturé et tu t'es laissé faire ? C'est vrai que tu n'étais qu'un enfant mais tu as vécu avec lui, tu aurais pu te venger de ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu es assez grand pour comprendre que son acte est impardonnable.  
-Tais-toi ! cria Aslan. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
-Bien sûr que si, siffla le wraith. J'ai vu tes mains. »  
Le jeune wraith se tut un moment et serra ses poings en détournant le regard.  
« Crois-moi petit, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que tout cela soit réparer. »  
Aslan le regarda.  
« Tue Asashin et Vitani, déclara Samuth.  
-Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Vitani n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire !  
-Elle aurait pu empêcher ça ! Et tu le sais mieux que moi ! Tue-les, Aslan. Tu auras enfin la vengeance que tu souhaitais.  
-Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes fou ! cria le jeune.  
-Je dis n'importe quoi ? Regarde en toi, rappelles-toi ce qu'il s'est passé et là, tu comprendras enfin. »  
Le jeune wraith se renfrogna puis regarda ses mains. Le contour des fentes était légèrement marron et il y avait quelques croutes, signes de brûlures. Elles commençaient à s'ouvrir malgré que les brûlures les aient scellés. Les douloureux souvenirs remontèrent d'un coup à la surface. Il ferma les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue puis les rouvrit, une lueur farouche dans les yeux. Enfin, il fixa Samuth et s'approcha de la cellule.  
« Demain, ils disparaitront. »

Vitani regagnait tranquillement la chambre où son père se reposait. Elle entra dans la salle sombre et s'avança de quelques pas. Asashin était allongé sur le dos dans un lit, d'épais bandages couvrant son torse et ses épaules.  
« Papa ?  
-Tani ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Maintenant j'ai plus le droit de voir mon papa ? dit-elle en sautant sur lui.  
-Aïe ! gémit le wraith.  
-Oh pardon, s'excusa Vitani en s'écartant. »  
Elle regarda son père avant de demander d'une toute petite voix :  
« Papa, je peux dormir avec toi ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Comme au bon vieux temps, sourit-elle en s'allongeant à côté de lui.  
-Mais si jamais quelqu'un entre et nous voit…  
-Ils savent que t'es mon père, y a pas de risques, coupa la jeune Reine en enlevant ses chaussures. »  
Le wraith la regarda faire. Il ne s'était pas rendu à quel point elle avait grandie… Mais la déclaration de Samuth trottait dans sa tête et ses doutes persistaient.  
« Vitani, si… si…  
-Si ?  
-Si je n'étais pas ton père, comment tu réagirais ?  
-Par… Pardon ?  
-En vérité, Samuth m'a avoué quelque chose il y a quelques temps, admit le wraith, extrêmement gêné. C'est vrai qu'il restait longuement avec Atyanta parfois et… »  
Vitani donna un léger coup sur le torse d'Asashin qui grimaça de douleur.  
« Hé ! protesta-t-il.  
-Comment peux-tu croire ce qu'il te dit ?! hurla-t-elle. Il est fou, je te signale et jaloux de toi ! Il a tenté de me tuer et tu crois sincèrement que je suis sa fille ?!  
-Non, répondit le wraith fermement.  
-Alors voilà, tu as ta réponse ! »  
Asashin éclata de rire avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Comment avait-il pu douter ainsi ? Vitani était et sera toujours sa fille. La jeune Reine sourit et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père.  
« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son enfant avant de s'endormir à ses côtés. »

Aslan avait récupéré une magnifique dague, à la lame longue et affuté. Il passa le doigt dessus. Dans quelques heures, il allait enfin passer à l'action. Enfin il aurait sa vengeance. 


	24. Chapter 24

Aslan pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre qu'occupait Asashin. Il avait déjà un plan : tuer le wraith puis Vitani. Enfin, il hésitait pour cette dernière. Elle avait été si gentille avec lui… mais elle avait failli le tuer lors de leur promenade ! Le jeune wraith sourit en voyant ses deux victimes assoupis, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Se saisissant de la dague, il s'approcha du lit. Asashin dormait sur le côté, il suffisait simplement de planter son arme dans le cou et le tour était joué. Alors qu'il allait abattre sa victime, Vitani se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux subitement.  
« Aslan ! »

Cette fois, c'est son père qui se réveilla et attrapa in extremis la main du jeune wraith. Asashin lui donna un coup dans le ventre ce qui força Aslan à reculer. Mais il n'en démordit pas. Il se précipita sur lui, dague levé.  
« Aslan, arrête ! hurla Vitani en voyant son ami qui se battait avec son père. »

Asashin avait beaucoup de difficulté à parer les coups d'Aslan. Le jeune wraith était devenu plus fort que lui en un jour ! Alors qu'Aslan allait lui asséner un coup de dague dans l'épaule, il réussit à l'éviter puis il attrapa son bras et lui fit lâcher la dague avant de plaquer au sol.  
« Mais quelle folie t'anime ? demanda-t-il.  
-La vengeance ! Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait, je trouve normal que je prenne ma revanche !  
-Je t'ai élevé comme mon fils, commença le wraith. Certes j'ai commis des erreurs… »

Avec un cri de rage, Aslan donna un coup dans le ventre d'Asashin qui bascula en arrière. Vitani se précipita sur lui et entoura les épaules de son père avec ses bras. Aslan se dressait devant eux, les poings serrés.  
« Vous appelez ça des erreurs ?! hurla-t-il en montrant ses paumes. »

Vitani hoqueta de surprise et regarda Asashin qui détournait le regard. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son ami.  
« Aslan…  
-Ne t'approches pas de moi !  
-Aslan, qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle calmement.  
-A ton humble avis, Vitani, grogna-t-il en fusillant du regard Asashin. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillé d'horreur et couverts de larmes.  
« Papa…  
-Ton très cher papa a fait en sorte que dès que je me nourrirais, je souffrirais. Il m'a refermé les _Yrsarès_ de la plus sordide des manières, siffla-t-il en se dirigeant lentement vers son ancien tortionnaire. Alors, vous aviez caché ça à votre fille ? Tout comme le fait que vous étiez content d'être débarrasser d'elle ?  
-Quoi ? Tu as dit ça ?!  
-Non, balbutia le wraith. Enfin… oui… peut-être, c'était il y a longtemps.  
-J'y crois pas ! hurla Vitani. Et après tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu me quitteras jamais ?!  
-N'hausse pas le ton avec moi, jeune wraith ! siffla son père, sur la défensive.  
-Je suis ta Reine ! Et par conséquent, je t'ordonne de sortir de cette chambre ! »

En feulant, Asashin sortit de la pièce, bouillonnant de colère. Vitani se tourna vers son ami qui la dévisageait avec un regard mauvais, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait repris la dague.  
« Si je n'ai pas eu le père, susurra-t-il, alors je peux avoir la fille. »  
Aslan se précipita sur elle, l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre la paroi de la chambre.  
« Pi… Pitié…  
-C'est trop tard. »  
Alors qu'il allait la poignardé, un des lieutenants de Vitani entra dans la pièce. La jeune Reine soupira de soulagement.  
« Ma Reine, je vous cherchais partout. Nous avons un problème dans la salle des moteurs et je voulais votre autorisation pour… Lâche la Reine tout de suite ! hurla le wraith en frappant Aslan au visage. »

Vitani tomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que le jeune wraith trébucha et tomba. Le lieutenant aida sa Reine à se relever et appela mentalement quatre soldats qui entrèrent dans la chambre. Deux soldats le saisirent par les bras.  
« Enfermez-le ! ordonna le lieutenant.  
-Non ! protesta Vitani.  
-Ma Reine, il vous a agressé et a manqué de vous tuer !  
-Laissez-le, c'est un ordre ! hurla-t-elle aux soldats. »

Le wraith la regarda sans comprendre. Vitani se tourna vers lui.  
« Vous étiez en train de me dire quelque chose, grommela-t-elle.  
-Ah oui. Nous avons un problème dans la salle des machines et avec votre autorisation, nous aimerions poser le vaisseau sur une planète déserte.  
-Vous l'avez, partez. »  
Le lieutenant s'inclina avant de rappeler les soldats.

Aslan, dès qu'ils furent seuls, explosa :  
« T'aurais dû demander à tes chiens de me tuer ! Je ne te laisserai pas en paix ! Fais gaffes dans ton sommeil, je viendrais te tuer et… »  
Vitani s'élança sur lui et le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le put. Le jeune wraith tituba et s'accrocha à la paroi, une main sur sa joue. Il la regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.  
« Vi… Vitani…  
-C'est bon ? T'as retrouvé tes esprits ? dit-elle froidement. Je te préviens, tu dis un autre truc comme ça, je te vire de la ruche d'un coup de pied au cul. Maintenant laisse-moi. »

Une fois seule, Vitani s'effondra dans un fauteuil et se massa les tempes. Ce début de journée avait été très agité. Un autre wraith entra dans la chambre et la jeune Reine leva la tête.  
« Que se passe-t-il Sten ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.  
-Un croiseur inconnu est arrivé et le Commandant de ce vaisseau demande à vous voir.  
-Inconnu ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui, nous n'avons pas plus d'informations pour l'instant, votre majesté, dit le wraith.  
-Faîtes le venir, grogna Vitani en se levant, au moins, on saura ce qu'il voudra.  
-Voulez-vous que votre garde personnelle soit présente ?  
-Oui, on ne sait jamais, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Yansè contempla sa magnifique Reine, assise sur son trône, attendant leur invité. Ses esclaves l'avaient recoiffé et habillé en un temps record pour être présentable pour cet inconnu. Bien sûr, l'idée qu'un wraith étranger vienne s'adresser à sa Reine ne lui plaisait pas du tout et le rendait plus méfiant que d'habitude. Après d'interminables minutes d'attentes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un wraith au manteau parfaitement nettoyé et au tatouage facial complexe. Yansè regarda sa Reine qui ne broncha pas en le voyant s'avancer.

Le wraith s'approcha d'un pas lent vers eux, comme s'il voulait se faire désirer. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux, il s'inclina profondément avant de se relever.  
« Alors, les rumeurs disent vraie, vous êtes bel et bien une hybride, dit-il en souriant. »  
Yansè mit sa main sur son pistolet puis regarda sa Reine, silencieuse et fière.  
« Si c'est pour cela que vous êtes venu, vous pouvez repartir puisque vous avez eu votre réponse, siffla la jeune Reine.  
-Je suis ici pour vous faire une proposition.  
-Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je vous le dirais à une condition : que nous parlions en privée, exposa le wraith en fixant Yansè qui feula. »

La Reine sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de déclarer :  
« Laissez-nous seuls.  
-Hors de question, grogna Yansè.  
-Vous désobéissez à votre Reine ? Peu de wraiths le font à cause d'une certaine raison, ricana l'étranger.  
-Yansè, tout se passera bien, rassura la Reine. Je vous… contacterais en cas de danger, poursuivi-t-elle en murmurant. »  
Yansè hocha la tête et s'en alla, encaissement un flot de critiques de la part de l'inconnu.  
« Nous sommes seuls à présent. Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez à dire puis repartez.  
-Je veux créer une alliance.  
-Pardon ?  
-Une alliance, réitéra le wraith.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas encore choisit de reproducteurs, annonça tranquillement l'inconnu.  
-Vous osez m'aborder en me disant ça ! cria Vitani en se levant de son trône.  
-En échange, je serais à votre service pour l'éternité.  
-C'est ça ! Et pourquoi pas vous aimez, tant que vous y êtes !  
-Alors vous parlez vraiment comme une humaine, sourit le wraith, de plus en plus en confiance.  
-Je vous interdis de me parler comme cela !  
-Vous devez comprendre votre situation, continua-t-il en souriant, vous êtes jeune, à la tête d'une ruche et vous avez de nombreux ennemis. Je pourrais vous protéger.  
-Non merci, j'ai déjà ma garde personnelle.  
-Alors je pourrais protéger votre armée. »

Vitani se sentit intéressé. Elle avait toujours agit en fonction du danger que cela représenterait pour ses wraiths. Et si ce wraith pouvait lui apporter une protection et un vaisseau supplémentaires, autant acceptez !  
« Comment te nommes-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Aeslos, répondit le wraith.  
-Votre proposition est… surprenante mais pertinente.  
-Dois-je en conclure que vous acceptiez ?  
-Oui, dit-elle en fermant ses yeux. »

Asashin passa près de la salle du trône, pour s'excuser de son comportement et de ses paroles envers sa fille. Il remarqua que Yansè était dehors, grognant de colère.  
« Un problème ?  
-Oui, répondit rageusement le wraith. La Reine vient d'accepter un nouveau membre d'équipage.  
-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? positiva Asashin.  
-Non, puisque la Reine a son premier reproducteur, cracha Yansè. »  
Alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, il s'arrêta dans son élan. Vitani, sa Vitani, allait coucher avec un inconnu ? Ses poings se serrèrent. Non, il empêcherait cela ! Quoi qu'il en coûte ! 


End file.
